Ghosts of the Past
by zmanxv
Summary: The past has returned in unexpected ways. Can it be stopped? What will become of the world as heroes and villains of old are brought to the present? Only time will tell what the future holds.(Cover art by me. Inspired by 'The Smiling Hero' by AriustheAngel.)
1. A Fateful Encounter

(Update: Noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes that are fixed now. Also I underlined all of Nana's voice lines to make them easier to delineate from Izuku's.)

For those who've seen my other new story, 'Hitokori', this is the over fanfic I mentioned at the top of it. For those who haven't this along with 'Hitokori' will act stories I write to take a break from my main on, 'When Heroes Meet Huntsmen'. As such it will be updated fairly infrequently. Another thing before we get on to the first chapter, I said in the summary that this was inspired by 'The Smiling Hero' by AriustheAngel. (Which if you haven't checked out you should it's really good.) That means their will be similarities in the base concept of the story. Just letting you all know, outside of that base concept there will be little to no similarities between these two stories. With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter**

"Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get way." A sludge man repeated rapidly.

The man, whose quirk caused his body to be able to be made of sludge, raced through the sewers. _Dammit, to think All Might of all people would be in this city. What the hell's he doing here anyways. Grrr… I don't have time to worry about that. I just need to get out and find a body I can snatch before he catches me._ Above him he hears the sound of a young teenage girl causing him to stop. It sounded as though she were talking to herself. _This might be a good catch._ He stealthily slithered his way up through the manhole behind the girl.

The girl he found was beautiful with silky smooth black hair tied up in a small half-up-half-down bun. She wore a black jacket over a dark green top with black short shorts and black shoes. She was currently unaware that he was behind her. _Damn quite the looker. If I wasn't in such a hurry I'd love to have a little fun with her. Oh well, can't be helped._

"Well, well, well, you'll make an excellent skin suit." He proclaimed grabbing the girls attention. "Come here girly!"

He lunged towards her right as she turned to see him coming. Her gray eyes widening in surprise at the villains sudden appearance. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was blown away by an unknown wind. Before he could even think, the sludge villain was splattered across the lonely street and he lost consciousness. The light faded and the girl was left standing there with her right fist forward. She breathed heavy.

"Close one," She expressed in relief.

She looked around her.

"Ohhh… I hope no one saw that. I didn't mean to use my full power like that." She expressed nervously.

She continued to look around for any signs of people. However, all she found was an empty street.

"Looks like I'm in the clear. Now what do I do with…" She began.

**"Fear not citizen for I am… here?"** All Might proclaimed as he burst up from the sewers.

"A-A-A-A-A-ALL MIGHT?!" She squeaked out.

**"Indeed I am. Tell me young lady what happened here? What happened to the sludge villain I was chasing? It looks as though I'd already punched him?"** All Might inquired.

"O-o-o-o-oh w-well uhm… I… kind of took care of him." The girl answered nervously trying to look away.

**"You did?"** All Might questioned.

"Y-y-yeah me." She answered swallowing down her nerves but continued to not face the hero directly. "I-I-I used my quirk. I-I know it's against the law, b-but it was an accident I didn't mean to hit him so hard."

**"I see… well… while I should reprimand you for using your quirk. Given the situation, I think I can make an exception. I did take a bit too long in catching up to him."** All Might replied before giving the nervous girl a curious look.

While All Might had meet his fair share of fans nervous to meet him in person this girl seemed different. Her nervousness was not that of a fangirl not knowing what to say to the number one hero, but that of someone hoping not to be recognized. However All Might could not think of why he'd know this girl. For now, he decided to ignore it.

**"Anyways I'd best get this villain bottled up and take him to the police."** All Might stated as he took out two two liter bottles of soda and began to empty them.

"O-oh… I can help with that." The girl suggested.

**"No need!"** All Might proclaimed before dashing about the street quickly picking up all the pieces of sludge. **"I've already apprehended him."**

_SO FAST!_ The girl mentally exclaimed.

**"Welp I'd best be off. Gotta get this crook to the police before he wakes up."** All Might stated.

"Uh… before you go…" The girl began as she rummaged through her bookbag.

She pulled out a pen and notebook.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

**"Ah ha ha ha of course young lady."** All might answered, sticking the bottles in his pockets.

He took the pen in notebook and signed it. As he did he continued to come back to where he might have met the girl before. Having looked at her for a bit he realized that she did seem similar to someone he'd once knew. He handed the notebook back to the girl.

**"Here you are young lady."** All Might stated.

"Thank you sir!" The girl squealed.

"Your quite welcome." All Might replied.

Instead of leaving All Might stood there studying her intently causing the girl to grow nervous.

**"Hmmm…"** All Might hummed to himself.

"Uhm… All Might sir… is everything alright?" She asked.

**"Huh what… oh… yes, sorry young lady you just seem similar to someone I knew back in my youth."** All Might replied.

"O-o-o-o-o-oh… well uhm… I don't know. I-i-i-i-it's certainly possible." She replied.

**"Hmmm… tell me young lady. What is your name?"** He asked.

"Oh… i-i-i-i-it's… Nana… Midoriya." She answered.

**"I see…"** All Might replied. **"It's strange you look like my late master. You even share here given name."**

"Oh y-y-y-you don't say… t-t-t-talk about weird coincidences." Nana answered.

**"I guess so… welp I should get going. Best get this villain to the police."** All Might stated. **"Take care young lady."**

With a might leap All Might left the scene. After he had flown a little ways, Nana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I best getting going myself. I don't want to miss the train." She stated before running off.

* * *

Later, on a train…

Nana sat down and relaxed. She had her hood up on her jacket. There were few people on the train._'Good job talking with Toshi back there. Played it real smooth.'_ A voice in her head spoke. _Oh come on what was I supposed to say? Hey All Might you know your dead master Nana Shimura? Well guess what, she's in my head now and I now have her body. 'I know Izuku, I know. Still your reaction during the whole exchange was hysterical. You went from total fangirl to oh god please don't recognize me. Not that he would.'_ The girl's eye twitch in annoyance. _That reminds me your reaction during the whole thing didn't help Nana. 'What, did you expect me to not be happy to see my favorite little pupil after so long. He's grown so much too. I hardly recognized him till you said his hero name back when I saw his poster in your room.' Still can't believe I somehow gained the soul of All Might's master._ Nana sighed as she looked out the window.

The sun was starting to get low. I should get there a bit before sundown. _Hopefully we can find something this time. It's not much of a lead but it's better than nothing. 'Just remember no quirk use, don't want to ruin your hero career with a record of vigilantism and illegal quirk usage. Also don't need you getting in trouble with your mom.' I know, I know, you say that every time we do this. 'That's cause it's important. I don't want you to forget it.'_ Nana sighed. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spin. She looks behind her. Her eyes scanned the train car but found only other occupants minding their own business. She slowly turned and resumed looking out the window. However the unnerving feeling never left her, even when she left the train.

She made her way down the street. She periodically used her phone's screen as a mirror to see if anyone was trailing her. Everytime she did she couldn't pick out anyone that might be a suspect. Pushing passed this, she made her way to an abandoned warehouse. The sun had just begun to set when she arrived. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before zipping up her jacket and sneaking in.

The inside of the building showed that it had been abandoned for years. Cobwebs strung up in every corner, broken crates and rusted machinery littered the place.

"Certainly looks like no one's been here for years." Nana muttered to herself as she took out a flashlight and turned it on. "Let's see if that's still the case."

Nana made her way around the whole facility. She searched carefully for signs of recent activity. Despite her best efforts, she found nothing.

"Another dead end, dammit." She muttered.

_'Language young lady.'_ Nana rolled her eyes. Right as she was about to leave she heard something fall. She stopped and looked around her. She pointed her flashlight about the place to try and see who or what was there. Despite seeing nothing, the sense that she was being watched never left her. Her breaths became heavy as the silence became deafening. She heard something faint behind her. Her breathing hitched. Immediately she shifted to her left as a wind blade sliced past her, cutting her right shoulder. She dropped her flashlight.

"GAHH!" She cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder.

She turned around to look where the blade came from. Her flashlight rolled around and it's light settled on a man with long silver hair. He wore a black vest opened down the middle, bridged by an 'x' crossed white strings. He also wore a pair of black pants and silver boots. He slowly walked towards her.

"So it was a little flower that's been nipping at our heels. I was more so expecting a rat." The man stated.

Nana's gaze went stone cold giving no signs of emotion. Her eyes carefully moved between her attacker and her flashlight.

"My you seem to quite adept. You already know that if you leave anything of yours around we'd find it and be able to track you with it. I wonder why?" The man observed.

Nana didn't answer. Her eyes remained fixed on the silver-haired man.

"But where are my manners. While I can't give you my name, something to call me is required. For now I'll just be Ventum Gladio." The man introduced himself. "And what, prey tell, are you called.

Nana didn't answer. Ventum's eyes narrowed.

"It's rude to not ANSWER!" He shouted as he sent a wind blade forward.

Nana rolled out of the way, picking up her flashlight as she did. She tried to sprint away only for a wind blade to cut her path off. Another came flying at her forcing her to roll out of the way. Ventum sent blade after blade towards Nana who could do little but dodge his relentless assault. Despite her best efforts, she was still getting slight cuts, though nothing too deep. _This guy's not giving me time to think please tell me you've got something Nana. 'I'm working on it. just keep dodging and don't use your quirk.' Don't have to tell me twice!_ Nana mentally exclaimed has she bent back under another blade. She continued back into a handstand and sprung over another blade. She spun around in the air dodging several more blades before landing.

"Grrr… stand still and die you rude girl!" Ventum shouted.

"The hell's rude about that?!" Nana questioned.

She dodged another blade. _'I've got a good read on his quirk now. His blades are deadly but their range is fairly short. I'd say about ten meters. Also he has to swing out his arms and possibly his legs to generate them. He can only throw so many out at once, try and use that to get some distance before making a break for it.' Got it._ Nana jumped back way from another blade. As dodged blade after blade as she slowly made her way back. Ventum smirked.

"So you've figured out my quirks limitations. I'm impressed." He praised.

He began to walk forward.

"But can you get away before I take your pretty little head." He declared.

He ramped up the speed at which he threw out blades. Nana continued to dodge to the best of her abilities but was still getting cuts all over her. _He's keeping me just in range. The fact that he doesn't know my quirk is the only reason he isn't out right sprinting at me. And I can't use my quirk or he'd find out about it. Then I'd have to take him down and hope no one is watching from afar. Come on, I need something to slow down this assault._ Her eyes darted around for anything she could use. Her back hit a beam behind her she looked up and saw she was by a large set of storage units. There were crates still on it. _That's it._ She rolled out of the way causing the blade to cut the support beam. She went upright into a sprint being careful to keep near the base of the storage units. While confused, by the girl's sudden change it plans, Ventum kept his mind working on what her strategy could be as he gave chase.

Nana continued to dodge blade after blade making sure that they cut the support beams to weaken the structure. Each time they did she'd punch them quickly without Ventum noticing. After she felt enough were cut, she spun behind the last one and ducked under the incoming blade. Quickly She stood up and kicked the beam out of place. The sounds of bolts popping out of place reverberated through the whole building causing Ventum to stop. Nana smirked. Slowly the structured leaned forward causing the creates to slide. This intern accelerated the process of it's collapse. Ventum's eyes widened as the structure along with everything on it began to fall towards him.

"Oh… son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Catch ya later silver boy." Nana stated with a goodbye salute.

She ran towards the exit.

"Why you…" He started.

Before he could finish containers began to fall towards him. He quickly backed up. As he did he sent wind blade after wind blade cutting up the containers before they could fall on him. With her attacker sufficiently distracted, Nana made her escape.

Bursting out of the building, Nana bolted down an alleyway instead of into the street to trick Ventum by going a way he wouldn't expect. Running as fast as her legs would take her, she made her way through the back alleys. Eventually she came to a stop feeling she was sufficiently far away. She threw off her hood and leaned against a wall breathing heavy.

"That was too close." She muttered to herself.

'_Yeah, no kidding. I don't think he knows about me though so we're in the clear.' Yeah but now we have another problem. 'What's that?' How do I explain THIS to my mom._ She exclaimed mentally as she gestured to her cut up body. _'Oh… right… can't help you with that Izuku, that's on you.' Gee… thanks._ Nana sighed. She placed her flashlight back in her bookbag before she made her way out of the alleyway.

"GAHH!" She heard someone shout.

Immediately Nana stop and her eyes shot to where the voice came from. She slowly made her way towards it. She peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. She saw a group of three, whom she presumed, villains. They all had strange masks on that seem similar to rorschach ink blots. One was a well built man with a fairly large blade. The other was very skinny and bald. The third villain was a large buff man with four arms. Around them were several brutalised corpses. She couldn't make out many defining characteristics of the corpses other then they had what appeared to be plague masks one villain pulled his blade out his latest victim. She could see the man and had brown hair. What she saw next caused her breath to hitch.

A little girl, no older than six, was on the ground trembling before the villains. She had bluish-white hair, and red eyes with a horn on the right side of her forehead. She was in a tattered dress with bandaged up arms and legs. Blood from their most recent victim was splattered across her.

"What should we do with her?" The villain with the sword questioned.

"What do you mean we kill her. Can't have any witnesses." The bald villain stated.

"Even still we're villains not monsters. We can't just go and kill a little girl." The four armed villain stated. "Besides this girl seemed important to them perhaps she could be of use to us."

"All the more reason to kill her. She could be used against us in the future if we aren't careful." The bald villain pointed out.

"How about we just capture her and let Destro decide what to do with her." The sword villain suggested.

"Fine, fine… we'll let the boss decide." The bald villain relented.

_DESTRO!_ Nana mentally exclaimed. _'I should have known he'd come back as well. Izuku you have to do something.' I know, I know… but what? Unless I use my quirk I can't do anything to them._ The one villain with the sword stepped towards the little girl. The girl was too scared to move or even make a sound. The villain reach out towards her. The girl's eyes shut tight. _Screw it!_ She flung her hood back up. She channeled her power throughout her being.

She shot out towards the villain. Before he could react, her knee had already slammed into his face. Grabbing onto his shoulders he flipped herself over him. Mid-flip she grabbed onto his clothing. Upon landing she used her momentum to flip him over her and slammed him onto the ground. The other two villains tried to ready themselves for an attack. However, Nana was already on the bald villain and incapcitated him with a punch to the gut and a chop to the neck.

The four armed villain tried to make a grab at her. However she flipped back up, over, and behind him. He spun around only to be met with a fist being slammed into his gut. Nana delivered punch after punch to villain giving him no time to act before clocking him in the jaw knocking him out cold. She breathed to calm herself as she powered down. She made her way to the girl who hadn't move during the whole ordeal. As she did the sword wielding villain groan as he tried to get up. With a quick kick to the jaw he was out cold again.

Nana walked up and bent down to the little girls level. The girl trembled in fear of the woman before her. Nana slowly removed her hood. She gave the girl a kind, comforting, almost motherly smile.

"Hey…" She gently called as she reached out towards the girl.

Said girl recoiled back in fear.

"Hey it's okay… I'm here now, it's safe." Nana kindly spoke.

Nana's hand gentle ran across the girls cheek. The little girl flinched back slightly before leaning in to Nana's hand. Tears began to well up in the girls eyes. Taking her jacket she gentle wiped away the blood from her face.

"There you are little one." She stated.

Slowly Nana pulled her into a gentle hug. The girl offered no resistance as she was embraced by Nana. The girl continued to cry clutching onto Nana's jacket.

"There, there, cry it all out." She gently stated while rubbing the back of the girl's head.

"Hey I hear something over here!" Someone shouted.

The girl gasped. Quickly, Nana picked her up and ran out of the alleyway.

"Hey these guys are all down!" Someone else shouted.

"They took out what's left of the precepts who could have done this!" Another person shouted.

"I don't care who it was, find them!" the first person shouted.

Nana quickly got out onto the streets and tried to lose herself in the crowd. She slowed down into a brisk walk as she made her way through the crowd. _Okay first get to the police. Oh… mom's gonna kill me. 'Well at least you can explain away the cuts.' Yeah, speaking of which I should come up with a story. 'Just remember to not lie.' I know, I know, now…_

"Excuse me young lady." Some spoke behind her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"EEP!" She exclaimed as she turned around.

Before her was a skeleton of a man with blond hair like a lion's mane holding his hands up defensively. He wore a loose fitting t-shirt and green khaki pants. _Why does he look familiar? 'He kind of reminds me of Toshi when he was younger, weird.'_

"Sorry to startle you but you were all cut up and with a bandaged child. I thought you might need some help." The man stated.

"Oh… thanks I could use some. I need to get this girl to the police station. I don't know the whole story but she was about to get abducted." Nana explained.

"I see and what about you young lady?" The man asked.

"Oh… I ah… got a little tooooo… reckless in trying to save her. Oh… I should have thought of a better plan." Nana answer.

"Right well we can save the chit-chat for later for now come, let's get to the police station. My friend in the force should still be there. He can help you." He stated.

"That'd be good. I'm Nana Midoriya by the way." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Young Midoriya and what's your name little one?" The man asked.

The girl didn't answer but look to Nana as if she was asking if it was okay to answer.

"It's okay, I think we can trust him. I'd like to hear your name as well since I never had the chance to ask." Nana stated.

The girl nodded.

"It's Eri," She answered softly.

"Oh… that's such a pretty name." Nana complimented.

Eri blushed lightly.

"Indeed but where are my manners. I'm Toshinori Yagi." The man introduced himself.

"I'm sorry WHAT?!" Nana exclaimed.

* * *

And that brings chapter one to a close. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this story. Till next time.


	2. Known Unknowns

And I'm back with chapter two. After this chapter I'll be getting back to work on my main story so this will be on hold for a little while. Also I now have a SubscribeStar. If you like me work and want to support me monetarily feel free to go there, link here: h(t)t(p)s : / / www . subscribestar / zmanxv(Remove spaces and parenthesis). Just to let people know I won't be putting any fan works behind a pay wall. With that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Known Unknowns**

_'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TOSHI!?' How the hell am I supposed to know?! 'LANGUAGE!' Not now and you just cursed too!_

"Uhm… Young lady… is everything alright?" Toshinori questioned.

_Crap we freaked out, what do we say now?! 'I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out how Toshi went from a 600 pound mass of muscle to a near SKELETON!' Actually I think I remember hearing he's down to 540. 'CLEARLY LESS NOW!'_

"Uhmmmmmmmmm… weeeeeell… kind of. Let's not worry about it now and just go to the police. We can talk there. Ahaha ahaha ha…" Nana awkwardly replied.

"Alright?" Toshinori expressed in confusion. "Let's be going then."

"R-right," Nana replied.

Slowly the two made their way through the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse…

With a sigh of annoyance, Ventum brushed dust off of his clothing.

"Rude annoying brat." He muttered. "Nearly got me killed. Got my cloths dusty. She's not getting away next time."

He looked around at the remains of the crates that had narrowly crushed him. They laid scattered around him with clean cuts through them.

"Best leave before any unwanted guests show up wondering what all the ruckus was about." He muttered to himself.

He made his way towards the exit. Suddenly he heard the sound of water splashing causing him to stop. He looked around cautiously. _What was that? Why would I hear the splashing of water? I thought I made sure no one followed me. And I know the boss only sent me._ He prepared himself for an attack at any moment. Suddenly his phone began to ring. Not caught off guard by it, he slowly reached for it and answered without dropping his guard.

"Hello," He stated.

"Ventum, have you found our little spy yet?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, but she managed to escape." He replied.

"You let her escape!?" The voice angrily demanded.

"She was far more skilled than we had thought. She successfully came up with a full proof plan to escape without using her quirk or revealing her identity." He answered.

"And you have no identifying characteristics for her?" The voice questioned.

"I never said that, but I will not disclose them now." He replied.

He felt as though someone was coming up behind him.

"I believe someone is watching me!" He exclaimed as he turned around a let loose a wind blade.

However there was no one there. Ventum blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" He expressed.

Suddenly he felt something rip through his chest. He felt blood flood up his throat and out his mouth. He looked down and saw a fists with a blade attached to it's wrists had ripped through his chest, more specifically his heart. The blade was pulled back and he fell to the ground.

"Ventum… Ventum, are you there? VENTUM!" The voice called before a boot came down and crushed it.

A splash was the last sound the assassin made before leaving the scene.

* * *

Elsewhere…

In the former base of the Eight Precepts of Death stood a tall man with orangish-brown hair tied into a ponytail. His outfit was similar to a military uniform. On his face had a rorschach inkblot like mask.

"The precepts did well in designing this place. Perhaps we could find some use for it" He noted.

"DESTRO SIR!" Someone called.

The now named Destro looked as one of his subordinates entered into the room.

"What is it you need?" He asked.

"Some of our man were attacked sir. We don't know who, but the girl the Eight Precepts had can't be located." The subordinate reported with a salute.

"I see, what's the status of the men?" Destro asked.

"They've only been knocked out sir, they still haven't woken up. They're beaten up pretty badly, but nothing more major than that." The subordinate answered.

"That's good. Tell everyone to clear out the place and return to HQ. If that girl is at large it won't be long till some finds their way here. Make sure there is no trace of us left here." Destro ordered. "Also let me know when the men who were attacked have awoken I'd like to question them on what happened myself."

"Yes sir." The subordinate replied before taking his leave.

_It's a shame we'll have to delay the repurposing of this base. But it can't be helped. The more pressing matter is the identity of this mysterious attacker. I'd doubt it'd be any potential rival organization. They wouldn't have left survivors. If it were heroes they would have been captured. A vigilante maybe, but they would have at least done something to dispose of them. The more brutal ones would opt for killing them. The less moral ambiguous ones would get them to the police in some way, shape, or form. What do you think? 'I don't know myself. Though I'd say it was a bystander who decided to play hero. And from the looks of things, did a pretty good job. Either way, it's unlikely it's anyone who would use her to develop those quirk erasing bullets.'_

_Yeah, though we'll have to be on the lookout for her. If we can find and capture her, we could make our own quirk erasing bullets. 'I'd advise against that.' Huh? Why? 'For one there's the immorality of using a child for such a thing. Think of what kind of message it would send out to those who we'd want to support us.' A fair point. 'Also the edge if would give us would only last for a bit. But even with something like this it won't be long till such a weapon would be used against us. History has always shown this to be the case. Such a result would also be antithetical to our goals.' I see… also a fair point, but we should be sure that the girl isn't in hands who don't have the same ideals as us. 'A wise decision.'_

"Destro sir!" The subordinate from early called as he returned to the room. "The men have awoken sir."

"Aaahh… good. Let's see if we can piece together who our newest adversary is." He expressed before following the subordinate out of the room.

_For now I'll find this individual. They could be someone we can call on as an ally. Though if they prove to be an obstacle in our path to liberation, I'll be sure to eliminate them myself._

* * *

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location…

A woman in her early thirties stomped through the hall. She was a tall woman with a fit build hidden by a fur-lined silver bomber jacket with silver baggy pants. She had on brown leather boots over her feet and a leather belt of the same color around her waist. She also had gloves that went up to her elbows, which double as bracers. She had short white hair and piercing golden eyes.

"Of all the missions to get offed on he picks this one." She angrily grumbled.

_'Calm down you know who ever picked him off is no trivial opponent.'_ A voice spoke in her head.

"I know, that's why I'm so annoyed. One of our best guys just got taken out and we know next to nothing about his assailant!" She shouted as she bursted into a gym like area.

"WOAh!" A young man expressed falling off a sofa due to her sudden entrance. "H-hey Pressura uhm… ma'am. Tooooootally wasn't sleeping, yeah, that didn't happen. Do you need…"

He suddenly felt a great weight placed on him as he collapsed to the ground. The floor around him began to crack as he was pressed further and further down. The now named Pressura stared over her shoulder at him with glowing gold eyes filled with fury.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your lazy attitude right now." She declared. "Why don't you make yourself useful and summon all the squad captains for a meeting."

"Yes Ma'am." The young man grunted.

"Good," She replied looking away stopping the pressure on the young man. "And tell everyone I'll be a little late. I've got to blow off some steam."

Pressura walked towards a punching bag.

"On it ma'am!" The young man squeaked out before rushing out of the room.

Stopping in front of the punching bag, she took off her gloves and threw them to the side. She then unzipped her jacket, took it off, and threw it with her gloves, leaving her with only a black tank top on. One after another she sent jab after jab at the punching bag. _Just who could have done someone like Ventum in and who do they work for. Was it one of Destro's men. He's been at large and has quickly become a thorn in our side. Or was it that bitch again, the other thorn in our side._ As her anger at the situation rose, so too did the speed and ferocity of her strikes.

"GRR AAAAH! This is so annoying!" She shouted as she punched clean through the punching bag. "I can't wait to finally crush these bugs."

She ripped her fist out as sand poured onto the ground. She went and picked up her gloves and jacket. Then she left the room.

* * *

Later, at the police station…

Nana, who's wounds were now bandaged up, sat with Eri after the police had finished questioning them on what happened. The teen was still getting over the horror that was Eri life before she found her. The mere thought of the experiments this Kai Chisaki person ran on this innocent girl caused her blood to boil. Suddenly she felt a head rest against her. She looked to see Eri fast asleep against her. She smiled lightly and gentle moved the girl so she now rested on her lap.

_'You have to ask what happened to Toshi at some point. I need to know.' I know, I want to know too, but I don't want him to know about you yet. Not when someone could still be watching. 'Good thing you already have everything planned out.' Strange it's almost like you can read my mind or something. 'Anyways, speaking of Toshi…'_ She looked to see Toshinori walking up to her.

"How you holding up Young Midoriya?" He inquired.

"Pretty good all things considered." She answered with a shrug. "I'm a bit worried for when my mom gets here. She's… a little overprotective. I'm also worried about what's going to happen to Eri."

"Yeah… I heard about her. It always breaks my heart when I hear something horrible like that happen to a child." He expressed.

"No kidding… hey uhm… Mr. Yagi, sir? Can I talk to you about something, in private?" Nana questioned.

"Oh uhm… sure, But are you okay with leaving her though?" Toshinori questioned.

"I think she's pretty fast asleep." Nana pointed out. "Just to be safe though."

She bent down to whisper into the girl's ear.

"Hey Eri, I'm going to talk with Mr. Yagi for a bit but I'll be right back so don't worry and rest up." She gentle told her. "I'll leave my jacket so you have something more comfy to rest on, okay?"

"M'kay…" Eri mumbled.

Carefully, Nana took off her jacket. She quickly folded it up into a makeshift pillow. Gentle she picked up Eri's head and laid it on a pillow. Quietly the two made there way to a more secluded area.

"Alright what did you…" Toshinori began.

Suddenly Nana grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you All Might?! Why are you a walking talking skeleton now?!" Nana questioned as she violently shook him.

"Huh? What? How did yooooouuu… I mean I don't know what your talking about young lady." He replied.

"Don't play dumb with me I know it's you. You said your name was Toshinori Yagi and that's All Might. Your late master was Nana Shimura, your teacher after she passed away was Gran Torino, and your arch nemesis is All for One." She exclaimed as she shook him even harder. "Wait, is he why your like this?!"

"Stop shaking me and I'll explain." Toshinori replied.

Nana stopped and let go of his shoulders. Toshinori took a few seconds to reorient himself.

"So…" Nana pressed.

"So yes, I'm All Might and yes it was All for One who left me like this." He explained.

He lifted up his shirt to reveal is scar, earning a wince from Nana.

"He got me good. I lost most of my stomach and respiratory system." He explained.

_'Oh Toshi…'_

"But I left him in even worse shape than myself. Even if he did somehow survive, his days are numbered." He continued. "Though so are mine. I can only hold my muscle form for about three hours a day."

"No way…" Nana expressed.

"Yeah, now explain how you know all this."

Nana sighed. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Well…" She began but stopped.

She noticed something slowly rise up out of the ground, as though it was in water. It was a woman with her head hung low and long brown hair covering her eyes. A sickeningly sinister smile slipped onto her face. Nana's breathing hitched. The woman's head snapped back as wide, manic green eyes focused in on Toshinori. In an instant she dived into the floor and sprung up behind him, a metal blade attached to her wrist aimed straight at Toshinori's heart.

"Look out!" She shouted as she tackled Toshinori out of the way.

The woman gave Nana an amused look before diving back into the ground. Both Toshinori and Nana stood back up. _Looks like she took the bait. 'Still not a fan of how you used Toshi as bait for this.' Hey, he's alive and it worked. You think I liked using All Might as bait to draw out a villain. 'I already know the answer to that.' Yeah, so now let's focus on the task at hand._

"A villain? How did she sneak in." Toshinori questioned.

"It looked like she could swim through the ground that's probably how." Nana stated.

"Regardless you need to get out of here young lady." Toshinori stated.

"Sorry All Might, that's not happening. I'm not leaving you to deal with her by yourself." Nana replied.

"Young Midoriya…" Toshinori began.

"You already used up all your hero time today didn't you?" Nana interrupted. "Your in no condition to fight someone like this."

Nana smiled lightly.

"Besides…" Nana began.

Suddenly she jerked her head to the left, avoiding a lunge from their attacker. She grabbed a hold of her wrist, below the blade, with her left hand in the same instance.

"I've been training hard these past seven years to become a hero. I'll beat her even without using my quirk." She declared.

Using the woman's momentum against her, Nana swung her down towards the ground. _Impressive…_ Toshinori thought to himself. _Her body reacted instantly to that attack. Normally, the time it takes to process the information you are receiving slows down how fast one can act. However through consistent repetition and training one can obtain what is similar to muscle memory. The body knows instantly what it needs in a given situation. It's not perfect and if something far enough from the person's usual occurs, the body has no prior knowledge to act on forcing it's reactions to slow down. Even still to be able to react in that way is impressive for someone her age. That's some serious training she's done._ Nana went to slam the woman into the ground. However the woman sunk into the ground like it was water and her hand slammed against the hard floor. Both Nana and Toshinori stood their in silence. Nana bit her lip to avoid screaming out in pain. _'Well… that's not we expected.'_

"AAaooowwwwiieee-e-e-ee…" She groaned as she rubbed her hand.

"Can't say I saw that coming." Toshinori expressed.

"Not bad girly." They heard behind them.

The duo looked to see their attacker leaning against a wall behind them. She was a fairly tall woman likely in her late twenties blessed with beautiful features. She only wore a brown sports bra, dark green short shorts, brown leather fingerless gloves, and thigh high brown leather boots.

"But not good enough." she stated with a smirk before falling back into the wall behind her.

Both Toshinori and Nana remained on the defensive, mentally and physically prepared to deal with an assault from any angle at anytime.

"Quite the annoying opponent. Diving in and out of any surface she feels like." Toshinori noted.

"Not any surface." Nana corrected.

Toshinori gave her a perplexed look.

"I don't know if it's the size or the material but she hasn't tried using our clothing as a way of getting close to us." Nana pointed out. "That means she can probably only use the walls and floors to attack us from."

Suddenly Nana heard something faint below her. She jumped back just as their attacker brusted up from below her. She continued going up and dived into the ceiling.

"And the ceiling." Nana corrected herself.

"Either way it's clear we'll have to work together if we want to get out of this. Since we needed a secluded place to talk, it's unlikely anyone will come to us for awhile." Toshinori noted. "Not that I want to put a civilian in danger."

"Not like you have a choice." Nana added.

_If anything I shouldn't have let you get involved in this. This is my fight. I'm the one she was initially tracking. But that doesn't matter now. I can't use my quirk. So I'll need some help. She already knows my appearance, I can't give them anything else that could lead them to Nana's existence. Assuming she works for them that is. After all, there are other actors to worry about._ From behind she heard another faint noise. She turned and was met face to face with the woman's attack.

* * *

And that brings this chapter to a close. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Til next time.


	3. Bodum's Attack

Chapter three in coming. Hope you guys like this chapter I was happy with how it turned out. Had a lot of fun writing the fight scene in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy. Now before anything, let's reply to some reviews.

fencer29: A lot, there are a lot of factions. We obviously have the hero faction as you noted. There's Destro and Re-Destro who, as of right now, will start as separate factions and later unite. There's Pressura and the faction she's apart of. There's the woman who attack Nana and All Might and the faction she's apart of. Lastly the League of Villains is still in this, for now. That brings the total to six which will eventually go down to five when Destro and Re-Destro join forces. Which is why I decided to eliminate the Eight Precepts. In short this gonna be both fun and painful to write.

Dragon Man 180: I like the idea of having Inko be involved in the fight but it wasn't what I wanted to go with.

catastrophiqu: All will be answered in good time.

With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bodum's Attack**

She pulled her blade out of Ventum as he fell to the floor. The woman whipped the blood off of her blade she crushed her victims phone as it yelled out his name. She dove into the ground and swam away from the scene of the crime. After swimming through the ground she emerged a little ways away in an alleyway. She took out her phone and dialed a number. After a little bit of ringing the call was answered.

"Ah… Bodum good to hear from you. I take it you took care of him." The voice of a woman questioned.

"Of course… it was hardly a challenge." The woman known as Bodum replied.

"Good to hear I'll be sure to treat you to an extra special reward for this." The woman stated.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Bodum returned.

"Indeed, when I found you all those years ago I had no idea you'd be such a valuable asset to me." The woman praised.

Bodum didn't respond right away. Instead, she looked down slightly melancholic.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"No… it's nothing, thank you for everything." Bodum replied.

"Alright… we'll I'll see you soon then." The woman replied.

"Yeah I'll be…" Bodum began but then stopped.

She looked out into the streets as she talked. Quickly making her way through the crowd of people was the girl who Ventum had been fighting. In her arms was a little girl with white hair and leading them through the crowd was a blond skeleton of a man.

"Bodum… is everything alright." The woman asked.

"Yeah… I just saw the girl the target had been after." Bodum answered.

"A girl who he was after… now that's interesting." The woman noted. "Do you think you could capture her. I have some… questions for her."

"Yeah, but it'll cost ya. She seems tougher than the first target." Bodeum stated.

"Awww… can't you do this for me as a favor." The woman replied.

As she talked she saw the little group get into a police car.

"Well she's with the police now. Looks like a lot harder of a job now." She added.

"How about a nice little bonus pay. Plus something extra for any heroes or policemen you kill on the way." The woman returned.

Bodum smirked.

"You have yourself a deal." She answered. "If all goes well, I'll talk to you soon."

"I look forward to hearing from you." The woman replied before hanging up.

Bodum put her phone away. She sighed. _Never will I ever be a fan of this._ She dove into the ground.

* * *

17 years ago…

An eight year year girl with short brown hair was kicked into the kitchen counter. She curled up into a ball as a futile attempt to protect herself from her father's relentless assault.

"Worthless trash, to think that bitch died to give birth to you." Her father shouted while drunkenly waving an empty bottle of alcohol around.

Tears formed in her eyes. In the pit of her soul something else was forming, a fierce inferno of pure rage. With each kick she felt the fire burn more and more fierce. Suddenly a knife fell beside her. She looked at it, it's clean sharp edge. With the fire reaching it's breaking point, she lashed out. She took hold of the knife and sliced up her father's foot causing him to lose his balance and fall back. Before he could react. The little girl had already leapt up and shoved the knife straight into his throat. The man gasped for air in a futile struggle to hang on to life. Soon he breathed his last.

She breathed heavy, slowly the adrenaline left her system. Soon, she realized what she had done. She stepped back in horror. She struggled to keep her stomach down. Her eyes were fixated on the corpse she had made. She dropped the knife and quickly rushed out of the apartment down the street, eventually ending up in an alleyway. She breathed heavy.

"Well look at what we have here." A voice noted.

The girl's breath hitched. She turned to see two men approach her, cornering her against the wall.

"Think the boss could use her?" The man who first spoke questioned.

"It looks like she just killed a man. And she's young to boot. I'm sure the boss will find some use for her, eventually." The second man answered.

Fear began to well up in the girl's eyes as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly a torrent of water rushed through the air and swarmed the two men. They struggled in vain as they were engulfed by water. The girl gasped in shock as the two men were drowned in a bubble of water. The bubbles dropped and water splashed leaving two drowned men on the ground. The little girl breathed heavy, eyes locked on to the two corpses. Soon she heard the clacking of heels coming towards her. She turned to see a figure come out of the shadows. It was a woman of unparalleled beauty. Her hair was a long silky smooth jet black. Her skin was fair with no defect or blemish. Her eyes were a piercing blue. She wore an elegant purple evening gown which accented her curves along with black heels.

"My my what's a sweet little girl like you doing here." She stated in a sultry, yet motherly voice.

The girl's breath slowed down. The woman's voice was calming to her. The woman walked up to her. She bent down and gently and lovingly ran her hand across her face. Tears began to stream down the girl's face.

"You poor thing something awful happened to you didn't it?" The woman asked.

"Mhmm…" The girl answered.

"Well don't worry I'll take good care of you." The woman declared kindly.

"B-but I don't even know you. Why would you want to help me?" The girl asked.

"Cause it's the right thing to do deary. Now mind telling me your name." The woman asked.

"It's Kun Yamamoto," The girl answered.

"Well little Kun you can call me Schonheit." The woman stated as she stood upright.

"Schonheit?" The girl questioned.

"Yes, it's something like a codename, I can't give you my real name in public." Schonheit stated.

"Oh… okay." Kun replied.

"Good, now come with me." She ordered.

Kun complied and followed the woman into the alleyway

"Hey Miss. Schonheit can I have a codename too?" Kun asked.

"Hmm… sure deary, why not… Bodum." She stated.

* * *

Present…

Bodum lunged out of the ground towards Nana, her blade's retracted. Nana shifted to the side of her strike into Bodum and nailed a punch straight at her face. Bodum would have gone tumbling if she had not sunk back into the ground. She rubbed her face. _Damn that girl hits hard. I should focus on just capturing her. Killing All Might is a nice proposition but right now I need to focus on getting the girl to Schonheit. Besides I'm sure she'd love to hear about the Symbol of Peace's weakened state._ She looked up to see the both All Might and Nana maintained a defensive stance ready for any attack, the view of everything above ground appeared as though she was seeing things from underwater. Her opponents appeared to be talking. _Besides that girl's able to hear when I'm about to surface. Best deal with her first._

She swam up and came out of a wall near Nana. She swung a kick at Nana who blocked it with a kick of her own. Bodum sprung off of her and back into the wall, dodging another attack from Nana. She swam down and sprung up from the floor, sending a punch straight at Nana. Said girl caught it and counter with a punch of her own. Bodum caught her attack. All Might charged her from behind. She quickly kicked him right where his injury was.

"GAAHHH!" He cried as he coughed up blood.

"All Might!" Nana exclaimed in panic.

Bodum took advantage of Nana's lap in focus to knee her in the gut, causing her to lose her grip. She sent a punch straight at Nana, who countered by knocking the punch away and countering with a punch of her own. Her punch slammed straight into Bodum's nose, causing her to stumble back and hold her hands to her face. Nana went on the offensive only for Bodum to sink back into the ground. Now below them She rubbed her nose. _Damn that hurts. Is she seriously not using her quirk, whatever it is._ She looked up and saw All Might and Nana talking to one another. _They're planning something._

Suddenly Nana took off running down a hallway. _What's she doing? Whatever it is I can't let her get away._ Bodum swam after Nana. Like a fish through water, she darted towards her target. _I need to catch up fast I'm running out of air._ As soon as she was a bit past Nana she swam up to attack Nana. However Nana hopped up into the air, spun, and sent a kick straight at her. Bodum quickly moved to block it with one arm, using the other one to brace it. The kick sent her sliding back a bit. She breathed heavy.

"Got your weakness down." Nana stated with a smirk.

Bodum's eyes widened in surprise before turning into a slight grin.

"You are good… I'm actually getting excited." Bodum expressed. "But don't think knowing about my breathing limitation's enough to bet me.

She sunk back into the ground. Nana immediately takes off running. Bodum is quick to follow. _As exciting as this is, it's also annoying. She knows that if she and All Might reconvene with the other people in the station it'll be my loss. My job of bringing her in will be a lot harder. I got greedy in attacking when I did but it's too late to regret that now. Right now I need to focus on taking her down._ She looked back and saw All Might following a ways behind. _I could go for him but… my target is the girl. All Might's likely bait anyways she probably wants me to think he's more vulnerable than he is so I'll go for him instead of her. He keeps me busy while she gets help. Well I'll just take you down before you or All Might can do anything._ She leapt out of a wall and lunged Nana who rolled under it without losing momentum. Bodum dove back into the floor and swam ahead of Nana. Lunged out towards Nana only for the girl to somersault over her. She dove back in and swam up to come up directly beneath Nana. Nana flipped back away from the attack before resuming her sprint. Bodum dove into the ceiling. She swam down to a wall.

She quickly leapt out of the wall and sent a roundhouse straight at Nana. Nana quickly brought up both arms to block it. Nana skidded back a bit. Bodum sprung off of her, landed, and quickly went on the offensive. She went in for a punch but Nana deflected it away and counter with a punch towards the gut. Bodum knocked it way and returned with a jab towards her head. Nana rolled with it and spun into a back hand which clocked Bodum square in the head.

"GaH!" She grunted in pain.

Nana went on the offensive and sent punch after punch towards Bodum, who deflected them away. Nana went for a sweep of the leps only for Bodum to backflip over it, nailing Nana in the jaw at the same time. She dove back into the ground. Nana quickly recovered and resumed bolting down the hallway. Bodum was quick to swim after her. _I'm starting to run out of time. It won't be long till they met up with somebody. I need to pull back and wait for a better opportunity._

She swam on ahead of her. As she did she entered the foyer area of the station. There she saw Eri, lying asleep on Nana's jacket. _That's the little girl she was with. I could use her as a hostage. Nah there's too many people I'd be surrounded and followed. I'll quickly surface for a bit of air before heading out._ The moment she surfaced, Nana and All Might enter the same area. Their eyes widened in panic. Bodum took a deep breathe.

"Ahh! Go way!" She shouted as she had a nightmare.

Suddenly a bright white light erupted from her, enveloping Bodum.

"Huh?" Bodum questioned.

Nana and All Might shielded their eyes from the light. Soon the light faded.

"Eri!?" Nana expressed worriedly as she uncovered her eyes.

She looked to see Bodum's clothing and gear in a pile on the ground where she'd been. Eri was still asleep, her horn now smaller. She was squirming from a nightmare she was having.

"What just happened?" All Might questioned.

"I don't know. But I think we just saw Eri's quirk in action." Nana pointed out.

"You don't think she accidentally…" All Might began.

Suddenly they saw something shift under the pile of clothing. Popping up out of it was a brown haired little girl about Eri's age.

"Huh?" She questioned.

She looked down at herself. She was silent as her mind processed what had happened.

"Why the hell am I five now!" She exclaimed.

Both Nana's and All Might's jaws practically hit the floor as they realized the little girl was their assailant. Police officers in the area looked on in confusion as to what happened.

"I think we know what Eri's quirk can do now. Don't know exactly how it works." Nana noted.

_Any idea's Nana. '__Nope… I got nothing._' _Thought so._

"Indeed…" All Might added.

"Oh this is just great. How the hell am I supposed to get away now. It's not like a swim that fast as a freaking five year old." Bodum began to grumble. "I'll just get captured thrown in jail to be… wait, I'm five now. I'd doubt I'd go to jail. House arrest maybe? But I can't exactly be left alone, I am five. Also don't really have a house. And my biological parents are dead, besides my dad was an alcoholic asshole. I can't be sent back to Schonheit. So is this a new start then?"

Soon it dawned on her what her transformation meant.

"This is a new start. Hell yes! Goodbye hitman gig. or I guess hitwoman? Not important it ain't my job now, Yahoooo!" She exclaimed.

She began to dance in the pile of clothing.

"Awe ya, I'm out. Awe ya, I'm out." She chanted.

Both All Might and Nana looked on in confusion at the dancing girl.

"Well this has been an interesting evening." All Might noted.

"No kidding." Nana agreed. "So what's going to happen to her now?"

"That's a good question. On one hand she's likely murdered many people and thus should be punished to the fullest extent of the law. On the other, she's five now and legally it'll likely be tough to punish her as an adult." All Might observed. "At least that's what I think. It's hard to say, this is all so… unusual. There's also the fact that she knows my secret."

Suddenly an idea popped into Nana's head.

"Hey All Might I have an idea." She stated.

She whispered something into All Might's ear.

"Hmm… that could work." All Might acknowledged. "I was already think along the same lines in fact."

All Might stepped towards the still dancing girl.

"Excuse me young lady?" All Might began.

"EPP!" Bodum exclaimed in surprise, stopping her dance. "What?"

All Might bent down to her level.

"Since you know about my secret now I can't very well let you out of my sight. So how 'bout this. I take you in under 'house arrest'. You, in return, must do three things. One keep my secret safe, two divulge anything you know about who you work for, and three dedicate your life to becoming a hero to atone for your past actions." All Might offered. "There will be no negotio…"

"You've got yourself a deal that bitch never cared about me anyways." Bodum interrupted. "Besides a free ride out of jail into a not shit life. I'd be crazy not to take that offer. Hitman crime life I kiss you goodbye."

"Good… to hear it…" All Might expressed.

"TOSHI!" They heard a man yell.

They looked to see a young man in a detective outfit run up to them.

"What the heck happened here?" He asked.

"Ah… Naomasa perfect timing." All Might expressed. "I'll explain later but for now we need clothes for this little girl right here."

All Might directed to Bodum who waved at them.

"When did another little girl get here?" Naomasa questioned.

"As I said I'll explain later for now get her some clothing." All Might directed.

Naomasa wanted to question more but resigned himself to finding clothing for the new little girl.

"By the way…" All Might began as he directed his gaze towards Nana. "Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Nana flinched at this. _Crap how do I talk my way out of this. '__I think it's here right now._' _Huh?_

"MY BABY!" A woman wailed.

_Oh… son of a…_ Suddenly a tall woman with long green hair tackled her in a hug.

"Hi mom." Nana muttered.

"Oh I was so worried when I got a call from the police saying you were in a villain attack. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt too badly did you?" The woman questioned in a panic.

'_Oh Inko._' _Not… helping…_

"M-mom I'm fine. I got a little cut up that's it. They already treated my wounds as well." Nana assured her.

"And what about the little girl you rescued? How is she?" Inko implored as she loosened her grip.

"She's fine she's over there on the set chair." Nana pointed out.

She pointed to Eri, who had woken up when Inko came bursting in. She stared at the mother daughter pair with wide wondering eyes.

"Ooohhhhhhhh… she's adorable." Inko exclaimed.

She rushed over and scooped up the little girl in bone crushing. Eri flailed in futility as Inko smothered her against her chest.

"Oh you little cutie patootie. I just want to take you home and spoil you rotten." Inko proclaimed.

"H-hey m-mom, lighten up. Your crushing her. Hey… MOOOOM!" Nana exclaimed.

Both Bodum and All Might looked on with worried confusion at the scene. All Might walked up and tapped Nana on the shoulder. Said girl turned to face him.

"We can hold off on you tell me everything. Do you have a day you'll be free?" All Might questioned.

"I don't know… I'm gonna be pretty busy with school and training for UA." Nana explained.

"UA huh… well then…" All Might began before smiling lightly.

He beckoned Nana to come closer. He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah… I think that can work." Nana answered with a nod.

"Perfect I'll talk to you then." All Might stated.

"Yeah talk to ya then." Nana replied.

She turned her attention back to her mother.

"Come on mom calm down at let's go home already. I've had a long day." Nana moaned.

"What about this precious little girl? What's going to happen to her?" Inko demanded.

"She's coming with us. The police said since she was most comfortable with me that it'd be best if she stays with us till they figure things out." Nana answered.

"Perfect, let's go shopping then." Inko declared as she headed towards the exit.

"SHOPPING!" Nana exclaimed. "But moooom… it's been a long day. Can't we do it in the morning."

"Nonsense the night is still young my girl so let's go shopping." Inko sung.

"Ohhhh… why me?" Nana questioned.

Both All Might and Bodum looked on in confusion as the trio talked and exited the building.

"You don't have anyone like that waiting for ya do you?" Bodum questioned.

"Nope," All Might replied.

Bodum nodded in approval.

* * *

And that brings this chapter to a close. I had planned on the fight going on for a bit longer but I'm still happy with how it turned out. Hope you all enjoyed. Till next time.


	4. The Changing World

So I had originally planned on going back to my main story after last chapter. But, after finishing up that one, this one came to mind almost immediately and I felt I had to write it. So here it is, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Changing World**

Schonheit leaned back in her chair. She sat in an office space which made her seem more like the CEO of a company rather that the boss of a criminal organization. Next to her stood a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties dressed business casual. She had steely grey hair and white eyes.

"It seems as though Bodum's been captured." She noted. "What a shame she was so useful to me."

"You don't think she'd tell the authorities anything do you ma'am?" Her assistant asked her.

"Don't worry my sweet Chiyo I never told her much for a reason. She was never really loyal to us. The minute she gets an out she'll take it. That's likely what's happening here." Schonheit noted.

"I see, then we have nothing to worry about." Chiyo noted.

"Indeed, the most they'll be able to gleam is my villain name and the location of one of our hideouts. Speaking of which be a dear and order everyone there to vacate the area before the heroes so up." Schonheit directed. "And make sure they clear everything out."

"Of course ma'am." Chiyo replied before make her leave.

She closed the door behind her leaving Schonheit alone in her room. '_So what's your next move in regard to this girl._' _For now I'll do nothing. It's highly likely she's tied to him. However I think it's safe to say she's an enemy of his, and one not to be messed with. '__Indeed, we'll end up wasting resources on her. As they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend._' _Correct you are. For now we should focus our resources on dealing with said enemy._

She rose to her feet and headed out the door.

* * *

At the police station…

"Is that really all you can tell us?" Naomasa questioned.

"Yep, Sorry," Bodum, now clothed in a simple dress, expressed. "Schonheit made it a point to not tell us 'mooks' too much in case we either 'A' get captured or 'B' betray her. Or in my case both."

"Well surely you had some way of communicating with her. As you stated, you answered directly to her and not one of her more 'trusted executives'. Perhaps we could use that to get more info." Naomasa inquired.

"No can do, this things basically a brick now." She stated while holding up her phone. "There's a program on here that will completely fry the phone and alert Schonheit if someone gets captured or killed. Don't ask me how it figures it out it just does."

She tossed him the phone.

"I don't know if you have anyway of gleaming info out of it, but it can't hurt to try." She added.

"right… well… we'll get on that. For now, we'll investigate this hideout you mentioned and see if we can find anything." Naomasa stated.

"It's probably being cleared out as we speak, might want to hurry." Bodum suggested.

"R-right," Naomasa noted.

He looked to an officer in the room who nod in confirmation before heading out.

"Welp I think that about wraps everything up." Naomasa stated.

"Sweet, so it's new home life now?" Bodum asked.

"We'll before that, you need a new name. Can't have your old boss finding you and Kun isn't exactly a name you'll find in Japan too often." All Might noted.

"True, any ideas?" Bodum questioned.

"Hmmm… How about… Kimiko?" All Might suggested. "I always said if I ever had a little girl I would…"

"I like it, let's go." The newly named Kimiko stated as she hopped off her chair.

"This is gonna take some getting use to." All Might muttered as he went to follow.

"I'll get you the paperwork sometime this week." Naomasa stated.

"Thanks," All Might replied as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Later, the Midoriya residency…

Eri laid in Nana's bed fast asleep. The girl had been tired after everything that had happened today. With no other bed to use, the Midoriya's had her sleep with Nana for the night. Nana herself had some homework to do before she called it a night. As she slept Eri was plagued by a constant stream of nightmares. She tossed and turned in the bed her breaths becoming heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Suddenly she felt a comforting presence embrace her. A gentle calming warmth spread through her as Nana got into bed and embraced the trembling girl. In her mind it was as if the warm rays of the sun were rising over the horizon, banishing the dark nightmares that had plagued her. She turned towards Nana and clutched onto her as if her life depended on it, burying her head in Nana's chest. In her mind it was as if she were holding the sun. It was a sun that did not burn but only warmed her with soft soothing pulsating light. Nana smiled gently as she lovingly stroked the now calm girls hair. She too let sleep take her, not letting go of the girl the whole time.

In her mindscape, Izuku in his original male self sat across from an adult Nana Shimura. The two were currently playing a game of chess.

"So what's our next move from here?" The original Nana questioned as she moved a piece.

"For now I think it's best to lay low. We're on their radar, though they know very little about us other than that we're investigating them." Izuku answered as he moved a piece of his own. "We need to wait till this blows over before making our next move."

"A wise decision unfortunately I can't say the same for your chess play." Nana stated as she moved another piece. "Checkmate."

"Darn, your back in the lead in wins." Izuku expressed.

"Hahaha… you're lagging behind Izuku. Wanna go another round?" Nana questioned.

"No thank you. Why don't we switch to Go." Izuku stated as he swiped over the board.

Instantly the chess board switch to a Go board with all the pieces set up. The two began to make their moves.

"Speaking of our enemy what do you make of Bodum?" Izuku questioned. "More specifically who do you think she works for."

"It's unlikely she's with our primary enemy. But that begs the question? Who is she with?" Nana questioned.

"I wish I could have heard her testimony with Mr. Tsukauchi. That would have revealed a lot." Izuku noted.

"Indeed, for now though it seems things are about to be shaken up in the underworld." Nana observed. "We have no way of knowing, but it's unlikely that All for One is down for the count. He may be weakened but he's still likely a force in the underworld."

"Though with his weakness, comes room for others to grow and challenge him." Izuku added. "Such as Destro and the other possible faction that Bodum worked for. And we can't forget our main enemy."

"Speaking of said enemy, we have know idea how many heroes or villains he's been able to call back from the beyond." Nana noted.

"There's also the fact that others could have broken away like you and Destro." Izuku noted. "If they're heroes then that's likely fine but if not, we could have more factions popping up in the underworld."

"Even if they don't they can still join up with any of the other factions increasing their power." Nana noted. "However, without a hero license, doing most anything to investigate will put us on the wrong side of the law."

"Which is why we'll spend the next ten months training up for the Entrance Exam and make sure we're on the path to the provisional license as fast as possible." Izuku added. "Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" Nana questioned.

Izuku placed a Go piece down.

"I win." Izuku stated.

"Darn it!" Nana exclaimed.

* * *

Ten months later…

The days turned into weeks which turned into months until the day of the UA Entrance Exam finally came. During that time Eri had become more comfortable with her surroundings. She began to heal not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. She now no longer had to sleep with Nana to keep the nightmares at bay. Because of this, the police thought it best to keep her with the Midoriya's. This lead to a very happy Eri when she heard she'd become Nana's little sister.

On the day of the Entrance Exam. Nana stood at the gates of UA confidently looking towards the hallowed building. _This is it. Our first real step. '__Remember to stay on your guard you never know what UA might throw at us for the practical._' _I know._

"Out of my way charcoal!" An all too familiar voice yelled.

'_Well well look who's here._' _We knew he'd be here, no need to sound so disappointed._ Nana turned around and faced the ash blond who yelled at her.

"Good morning to you too Katsuki. Here to tell me how your gonna take the number one spot because ra ra, explosions explosions, I'm the best." She stated in a mocking tone with a deep voice towards the end.

Katsuki, for his part, looked like he was about the explode before turning towards the building.

"Tch… shut up you damn nerd. I'll crush you no matter what. No quirk is gonna change that I'm better than you." He declared as he marched a way, his face noticeably red.

'_He soooo has a crush on you._' _Every boy at my middle school had a crush on me. God I hope UA's different. '__So you want all the girls crushing on you?_' _I WANT NEITHER! '__I know._' _Grrrr… let's just get going._ Nana picked up her pace and made her way into the building.

First was the written exam. Which Nana felt she passed with relative ease. Before the practical, they were given a run down by the pro hero Present Mic on what to expect. They were told they'd have to destroy robots ranging from one to three points in value. They were also told, after some demanded their questioned be answered, that each battle center would have an obstacle worth zero points. Afterwards, everyone got changed and went to their assigned battle center, which for Nana was 'B'. For the exam, Nana had changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of green short shorts and a black tank top.

She did some basic stretches as she observed her fellow examinees. '_Wow, talk about a lot of people here._' _Well UA is the top hero school in the country. It'd make sense that a lot of people would try and get in._ As Nana looked around, she saw a girl with brown hair in a bob cut taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _She seems nervous. Maybe I should give her some words of encouragement to help calm her down. '__True, if she's all tense like that it'll negatively affect her results._' Nana was about to head over to her before a strong hand came up and grabbed her behind the shoulder. She stopped and turned to see a tall blue haired boy with glasses glaring down at her. '_Isn't he that rude boy who practically demanded his question be answered by Mic._' _Yep._

"That girl is trying to focus. Are you trying to interfere with her and ruin her result?" He questioned.

Nana sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that my goal was to help her?" Nana returned in an annoyed toned.

"Oh uhmm… w-w-well…" The boy began.

"I thought so." Nana expressed with a nod. "Now listen here mister."

She leaned in and pointed her finger up at him.

"While I'll commend you for looking out for your fellow examinees you shouldn't go assuming the worst of them. We're all here to be heroes after." Nana scolded. "And if you must know, I was going to help her calm down and loosen up. It's not good to be so tense before a test like this, it can mess up your results."

"Oh… w-w-well I see then." Tenya expressed.

"Speaking of which you need to loosen up yourself. Your stiffer than a board. How do you expect to perform like that?" Nana continued to scold.

Soon everyone was now paying attention with mild curiosity and confusion as the blue haired boy was practically scolded by Nana like a mother scolds her child.

"Not only that but your not even focused on the exam. I don't know if you can prep your quirk like me, but even if you can't, you should still be ready to go the moment the exam starts. Even if your going to do something else, you should be ready to go at a moments notice." Nana continued. "After all you never know when…"

"And start!" Present Mic shouted.

In the blink of an eye Nana had already bolted towards the battle center.

"Sorry! And you might want to get moving!" Nana shouted.

The boy took a few seconds to register what had just happened. As realization dawned on him, he revved up the engines in his calves and shot forward after Nana. As Nana rushed towards the battle center she passed by the brown-haired girl, who had been paying attention to her scolding of the blue-haired boy.

"Hey you might want to get moving as well!" Nana shouted as she ran past her.

"She is correct!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed has he blitz past her.

It took the girl a few moments before the realization dawned on her. In a panic she too rushed into the battle center. Everyone else was slow to realize what had just happened.

"What are you waiting for there are no countdowns in real battles! Get moving!" Mic shouted.

In the moment everyone realized what had just happened and rushed to catch up. The UA practical exam had truly begun.

* * *

In the observation room…

The various staff and faculty members of UA sat and watched as the examinees fought for their spot in their prestigious academy. These included pro heroes such as Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Eraserhead, Vlad King and the principle, a talking animal known as Nezu. Among them was a deflated All Might, who had Kimiko with him. Among all the examinees, his eyes were fixed on a black-haired girl.

"Quite the crowd we have this year." Midnight noted.

"Indeed it looks like we have a good crop to choose from this year." Ectoplasm added.

"Maybe that means Aizawa won't expel all of his students like last year." Vlad joked.

"We'll have to see how they do when the first day comes." Eraser returned dryly.

"Speaking of which check out that blond kid with the explosion quirk, he's tearing through these faux-villains." Cementoss commented.

"True, he'll be a force to be reckoned with." Midnight noted.

"Yes yes he'll be truly something, though we can't discount the others. What do you think All Might?" Nezu questioned.

All Might chuckled.

"I think you should have your eyes on someone else. Right Kimiko?" All Might replied.

"Yep, Nana's kicking some serious ass out there." Kimiko noted.

_Glad she didn't use her quirk against me. That'd have been a tough fight._

"LANGUAGE!" All Might shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kimiko replied.

"Ahh… you're referring to the examinee you met a few months back." Nezu noted. "The one involved with the… incident."

"Still can't believe this adorable little girl used to be in her twenties." Midnight noted.

"It'd probably be best if we talked to the Midoriya family about teaching the girl who caused her to be like this how to better control her quirk." Eraser noted.

"On another note, I see another reason to be interested in her." Nezu stated.

Everyone directed their gaze to the screen Nana was on. There they saw her kick the head off of a faux-villain sending right through another one. She then ripped off it's arm and threw it like a javelin taking out another two.

"I'll say this. Her combat skills are on a whole nother level." Cementoss noted.

"Indeed so why don't we bring out a real test?" All Might suggested.

"Oh… would you like to do the honors?" Nezu inquired.

"Gladly," All Might replied as he flipped away the case over a big red button.

He was about to push it when suddenly.

"Mine!" Kimiko stated as she slammed her hand down on it.

"Kimiko! I was going to it!" All Might exclaimed.

Kimiko snickered.

* * *

Battle Center 'B'…

Nana took out another faux-villain. _How many is that now? '__72 not bad Izuku._' _Thanks though let's not let up. There's probably still more out there._ Nana made her way into a more open area when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Wooooah what's going on?!" She exclaimed as she looked around.

A shadow began to loom over her. She looked up only to see the giant robot towering over the buildings. Her mouth went agape.

"T-that's the zero pointer!" She exclaimed as the mechanical beast wound up a fist.

It slammed it's fist into the ground whipping up wind and kicking up dust. Nana raised her arms to shield herself. As the dust settled examinees ran as fast as they could from the zero pointer. Nana however remained where she was. She looked around for anyone caught be stray debris. Her ears strained to hear any cries for help from anyone.

"OW!" She heard someone groan.

Heard snapped towards the source of the groan. There she saw the brown-haired girl from earlier with her foot stuck under some rubble. The zero pointer loomed over her ready to crush her. Nana bolted into action, running as fast as she could. '_Your not gonna make it!_' _I know. I have to go all out and take it out. '__Make it quick then._' As she ran, a white light began to envelope her. Examinees and examiners watched in wonder at what she was about to do. Suddenly she shot forward in the blink of an idea. Before anyone could even blink she had already leapt into the air and smashed the giant robot, destroying it's head and causing it to fall back. Everyone looked on in amazement at the feat Nana had just pulled off.

As Nana was in free fall the light around her faded. She spread herself out to slow her descent. _Okay so either 'A' I use another quick power up to land, 'B' I use **[Float]** to stop my fall and risk having to try and explain away why I can fly, or 'C'…_ She looked to see the girl she had just saved quickly trying to float up on a piece of rubble to meet her. _Get some help. I think I'll go with 'C'._ She leaned towards the girl as she floated up to her. The girl reached out her hand and Nana slapped it. Immediately she felt gravity's pull on her leave. She reoriented herself in the air.

"R-release." The girl strained to say.

Gravity returned it's hold on them. The rubble the girl was on landed with a plop, while Nana landed gracefully on her feet. The brown-haired girl struggled to hold in her stomach. Only for it to be in vain as she threw up rainbows and sparkles. _Is that a side effect of her quirk? '__The rainbow sparkle vomit or the actual act of vomiting?_' _Both._

"Times up!" Present Mic shouted.

Nana breathed out a sigh of relief. She heard a groan from the brown haired girl. She walked over to her.

"Hey, let me help you to the nurses office." Nana offered.

"Thanks…" The girl muttered.

Nana helped the girl off of the debris. She had the girl lean on her shoulder as she lead them out of the battle center. The practical portion of the UA Entrance Exam had come to a close.

* * *

And that brings this chapter to a close. Hope you all like it. Til next time.


	5. Hard Hitters

After a long wait, a new chapter is here. Not much to say so let's get to it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hard Hitters**

It was about a week before the UA entrance exam. Pressura walked out of her office with an annoyed sigh. She walked into a common area.

"Guessing the meeting with the other executives didn't go too well." The voice of a man nonchalantly noted.

Pressura turned towards the source of the voice. It was an old man with a long grey beard and a bald head. With the way he was dressed, he looked more like a monk. He sat relaxed on a couch.

"No… it didn't." She expressed.

She continued along her way.

"Where are you going boss?" He asked.

"I'm heading out. There's some small time group that… isn't being cooperative." She answered.

"By yourself?" He questioned.

"Of course, as they say, if you want something done right… do it yourself." She replied.

She left the room.

* * *

That night, at a warehouse…

Many men went about moving and going through cargo. As they did this, the doors of the building were suddenly blown down. Pressura stepped inside.

"Hey! What the hell was that for you bitch!" One guy shouted out.

Her eyes moved to the man. He suddenly flew back against a wall.

"Where's your boss I need to talk to him?" She stated.

"Why should we tell you?!" One guy shouted.

"Cause I'll do to you what I did to your door." She replied.

"Like I care bitch, you can't bet all of us!" He shouted as he turned his arms into blades.

He along with many in the building charged at her. Those that didn't, used their projectile based quirks to attack her from afar.

"Suit yourself." She muttered.

The man with blades for arms was crushed into the ground the minute Pressura's eyes fell on him. She looked left and sent another man flying up into the ceiling. She looked right and sent a man flying into a wall. She tilted her head and looked back behind her to see several men charging at her. One by one she created areas of pressure, crushing them against the ground. She looked up to see several bolts and other small objects flying at her. She focused in on the area, and a wave of pressure sent both them and the man controlling them flying back. The various objects pierced the man like bullets with one going through his head.

One man managed to finally get close enough to attack. He sent a concrete covered fist barrelling towards her. A loud crack rang throughout the building. The man had stopped mid punch. He coughed up blood. Pressura pulled her fist back as the man fell backwards. Blasts of energy came flying at her. Her gaze turned to them and they were crushed out by an increase in pressure. Everyone stopped dead in their trap.

"Who the hell is this chick?! I thought she could just manipulate gravity not all of this!" Someone shouted.

"Whoever said I was manipulating gravity?" She expressed. "And who said I only had one quirk?"

Pressura's original quirk is **[High Impact]**. It gives her the ability to increase the impact of any strike. However, this causes an increase in the strain on whatever's impact force is being increased. After being bound to a past soul, she gained her quirk **[Heavy Pressure]**. This allows her to exert pressure on a small area with her mind. She must be in the line of sight of her target area to use it. She is capable of directing which way the pressure is applied but only applying it in one direction at a time.

"That's impossible! There's no way anyone can have more than one quirk!" Someone shouted out.

"You idiots." A man stated.

A large imposing man stepped forward. His muscles, rippling with power, were barely contained in his suit. His black hair was slicked back.

"It's obviously one quirk being applied in a different way. She's just trying to get in your head." He stated.

"Oh I see that make's sense boss." One guy noted.

"Believe what you want. It makes no difference. You refused our organization's request meaning you need to be taught a lesson." Pressura declared.

"Oh I see you must with that organization, what's it called? Spiritus I believe." The large man noted.

"Glad to see you remember now I'll give you one more chance. Partner with us or I'll crush you all into the ground." Pressura ordered.

"You mean work under you. Yeah sorry I prefer being my own boss so why don't you sit there while I pound you into a bloody pulp." The large man stated.

He stepped forward. Pressura's gaze focused in on him. He was suddenly sent crashing into the ground before flying up, then down to the left, and then across to the right. He flew through out the warehouse, Pressura making sure to never lose sight of him. He was sent crashing to all of his still standing men before being slammed down on his back in front of Pressura. She walked around him to look, the now unconscious, man in the face. She raised up her fist.

"I did give you an out." She stated.

In an instant she slammed her fist down onto his face, activating both her quirks at the same time to increase the power of the strike. The man's head was crushed against the floor, which cracked from the impact. Blood was splattered all around. She took out a piece of cloth and whipped the blood from her hand. However, she noticed a lot got on her coat.

"Ah dammit. Bloodstains are the worst to removed." She expressed in annoyance.

She sighed before removing her coat and throwing it on the ground.

"Disgusting," She muttered.

She took out her phone and made a call. After a little bit of ringing, someone answered.

"Hey boss, your mission done already I take it?" The man, whom she had talked to early, questioned

"Why yes Animi Vis it did. Why don't you send over a couple of our boys to get this place cleared out. I want everything of value back at the base as soon as possible got it?" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am I'll have them over soon." He replied.

"Good and be sure that they bring over a new coat. Mine's got blood all over it's sleeve and it's disgusting." She added.

"Will do boss." He stated. "See you when you get back."

"See you then." She replied.

She hung up and but her phone in her pocket.

"Welp, might as well get searching." She stated.

She headed over to one of the crates and began to rummage through it.

* * *

Elsewhere…

All for One sat in an unknown location, various machines and medical equipment were attached to him. He had just heard from one of his subordinates about what's been going on in the underworld. He sighed. _To think that all this has been happening in the short five years since my fight with All Might. I suppose the power vacuum my near death created has caused all of this. First is our biggest concern. Spiritus, has been growing in power in my absence. Their leader is no fighter, but his quirk is quite impressive at gaining him powerful assets. Though it's imperfection has caused old rivals to, in a sense, resurface._

_Destro the old ideologue is rebuilding his Meta-liberation army. However there's been a separate one that has been forming for a while now, though I've yet to uncover it's leader. Let's hope they remain at odds with each other. Joined together, they could spell some real trouble in the future. And they're not the only ones._

_There's this Schonheit. I remember seeing a woman with her water quirk about a century ago now. Given the similarities in their appearance it's likely that Schonheit now holds her soul. She's been gaining power recently and is quickly becoming a thorn in our side. __And who knows what others have yet to make any major moves. Then there's her._ The memory of an old adversary with black hair came to mind. _There's no way he didn't attempt to call her back. And I know she would have broken away. I have to build up Tomura as soon as possible so he can take my place before Spiritus grows too powerful. Once Spiritus is destoryed, we can turn our attention to whoever now holds the soul of Nana Shimura. I need to make sure she can never come back again._

* * *

Two months later…

The first day of school arrived before Nana knew it. After making sure her uniform was on properly, she waved her mom and little sister goodbye as she went out the door. After a fairly short commute, she arrived at UA.

"1-A, 1-A…" She muttered as she made her way through the halls.

After walking a bit she spots a large door with 1-A marked on it.

"Ah, here it is." She expressed.

She stood before the large door. _Here it is, our first step towards the provisional license and my first step to becoming a hero. '__Don't get too ahead of yourself we still have got a few months till then. Don't forget to focus on the present as well as the future._' _Don't worry, I know. Now let's get to it!_ She flung the door open.

"Remove your feet from that desk this instant!" The blue haired boy from the exam shouted.

"Shut up you extra! I'll do what I want!" Katsuki shouted at him.

_Oh Katsuki… '__If I wasn't stuck in your head I'd teach that kid some manners._'

"Let's start over." The other boy expressed. "I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy."

"Somei huh… guess your some stuck up elite then. I should blow you to hell." Katsuki expressed.

"Must you threaten our classmates on day one Katsuki?" Nana questioned as she walked up to the two.

"Your that girl from the entrance exam." Tenya noted.

"Nana Midoirya it's nice to meet you." Nana greeted with a light bow. "I already heard your name from your… conversation? With Katsuki."

"You know this rabble-rouser?" Tenya questioned.

"We went to the same middle school and used to be friends." Nana stated. "That is until someone got upset at me for trying to help him after he fell in a creek."

"Screw you bitch, I didn't need you looking down on me like I needed help! I was fine!" Katsuki shouted.

"You needed stitches in the back of your head!" Nana pointed out.

_Man that brings back memories. '__Tell me about it._'

"Hey what's with all the shouting?" A familiar brown-haired girl questioned as she walked into the room.

She noticed Nana and Tenya.

"Oh hey, it's you two from the exam." She noted as she skipped up to them. "It's so cool that we're all in the same class together. I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way."

"Nana Midoriya," Nana returned.

"Tenya Iida," Tenya expressed with a deep bow.

"If your here to make friends I suggest you leave now." Someone spoke behind Ochako.

They all looked to see a man's face popping out of a yellow sleeping bag. _He looks like a caterpillar. '__One that woke up on the wrong side of the bed._'

"This is the hero course after all." He stated.

He got up out of his sleeping bag and walked into the class.

"I took you eight seconds to calm down. That's what I call wasting time and it's not rational." He stated. "I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you all."

Many in the class were confused by this due to the man's tired and disheveled appearance. He took out a pair of gym uniforms.

"Be quick and put these on. Then head out to the grounds." He ordered.

He left the room. Everyone looked around in confusion at what had just happened. With a shrug, Nana left the room to get changed. Soon everyone else followed.

* * *

Later, the school grounds…

"A quirk assessment test?" The class questioned.

"But what about orientation or the guidance sessions?" Ochako questioned.

"You don't have time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Aizawa replied. "UA his a more 'freestyle' educational system. That goes for us teachers as well. I run my class how I see fit."

Aizawa turned and faced his students.

"You all did physical exams in middle school. However the country foolishly insists upon no quirk use in these so your full abilities couldn't be measured." He pointed out. "Midoirya, how far could you throw in middle school."

"About 97 meters." Nana replied.

"Impressive, now let's see you do it with your quirk." Aizawa stated as she tossed her a ball, which she caught. "Do whatever you need to, just don't leave the circle."

Nana walked up to the circling pondering as she did. Aizawa noticed this.

"Is something wrong Midoirya?" He questioned.

"Nothing really but… I'm sure you saw my little… stunt... at the entrance exam." She expressed.

"Ah yes… your destruction of the zero pointer." He replied.

Murmurs rang throughout the class upon hearing this.

"What about it?" He questioned.

"Well you see that's my quirk at it's max, but my max is something I can only maintain for a short while. If I really push it, I can go two minutes before I collapse from exhaustion. I offset this by doing it in quick bursts like you saw during the entrance exam." Nana explained. "I was wondering if I should use my max, or rein it back to the level I normally use?"

"Hmm… since your max is something that you can't use often, we'll go with your normal level since that's what we'll be working from. Though for this test I'll have you do it twice. Once with your normal level and another with your max to get a good idea of what we're aiming to get you up to." Aizawa answered.

"Alright, here I go." Nana replied.

She wound up for the pitch and let her quirks power flow through her. She sent the ball flying with a mighty throw. After traveling for a bit it finally landed. The device in Aizawa's hand beeped with the distance it travelled.

"433 meters not bad. Now let's see your max." Aizawa stated as he tossed her another ball.

Nana caught it and wound up another pitch. The rest of class watched with eager anticipation to see what her full power would be. Nana took a deep breath she went to throw the ball. As she did a white light enveloped her. She sent the ball flying with a boom. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes from the dust and wind it kicked up. The light faded and Nana stood their. She breathed out. Everyone looked in awe as the ball continued to fly. Soon it was out of sight, though a slight disruption in the clouds were noticeable. While everyone was looking at Nana with and expression of shock and awe. A red haired boy's eyes narrowed in on her with a look of suspicion.

* * *

Later…

Aizawa stood in the principal's office with All Might, Nezu, and Recovery Girl. As the other three talked amongst themselves, Aizawa looked over his students score from the quirk assessment test he had them do. On it he saw Nana placing fourth just below Katsuki.

"So Aizawa, 'expel' anyone this year?" Nezu questioned.

"Nope, all of them have potential to be heroes, no one needed a little push this year. Though Mineta and his… tendencies, just barely fits that." Aizawa explained.

"What of young Midoriya? How did she fair?" All Might questioned.

"She placed third, impressive but not too special. However there two things that have me intrigued. First is her supposed max. It's limited to at most two minutes, but for that time, she's fairly close to you in terms of power." Aizawa explained. "The second is her flight ability. When I asked and others who saw what she did at the entrance exam asked her about it, she stated that it was a recent development explaining it away as her using the same energy that increases her strength. However on the way back to class she walked past me and whispered, 'that was a lie I'll tell you the whole truth at today's meeting'. All of this combined with what she knows definitely makes her a person of interest."

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil." Aizawa muttered.

"You may enter." Nezu stated.

The door opened and in stepped Nana. She closed the door behind her, doing a quick check to make sure no one was watching.

"It looks like everyone's here." She noted.

"Indeed all the people you requested be in for this meeting are here." Nezu noted as he sat at his desk.

The three flanked him, Aizawa on his right and All Might and Recovery Girl on his left.

"Please have a seat." Nezu directed.

With a nod, Nana took a seat directly across from the principal.

"Now tell us. How do you know of my past? How did you know so much about me?" All Might questioned.

Nana sighed.

"It all started seven years go. When I was still a young boy named Izuku Midoriya." She stated.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Next time we'll finally go over how Nana and Izuku came to be bond. Til then.


	6. A Talk of the Past

Another new chapter is here. For whatever reason whenever I get back to writing this story, I always end up with two chapters just coming out of my head. Not that you guys mind. Anyways lets get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Talk of the Past**

A young Katsuki with his followers were heading through the woods, he was eight years old. They were in the middle of their summer break, and were spending the day exploring the woods.

"Kacchan?" He heard a familiar boy questioned.

He turned to see Izuku and his signature curly dark green hair with a look of annoyed disgust. While Katsuki saw Izuku as more of an annoying pebble that felt the need to keep following him for reasons he couldn't understand, Izuku still saw Katsuki as something of a friend in spite of the bullying he received from the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku questioned.

"I'm supposed to be asking you that Deku. Still following me around like a lost puppy I see?" Katsuki noted.

"But I'm pretty sure I was here first." Izuku replied.

"Shut up who said you could be right?!" Katsuki shouted.

"No one!" Izuku squeaked.

"Good now stay out my way." Katsuki declared.

He and his friends went along their way. They crossed a small ravine with a creek in it by way of a down tree. As they did Izuku saw Katsuki slip and fall, like what had happened about four years ago. Izuku rushed into the creek to check on him. He saw Katsuki slowly sitting up out of the creek, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kacchan are you okay?" He asked out of concern, holding out his hand.

Katsuki instantly slapped it away.

"I was fine when it happened four years ago I'll be fine now! Don't look down at me Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he rose to his feet.

"What?! I'm… I'm just…" Izuku began before Katsuki shoved him to the ground.

"I'm someone so weak as to need help from you! Don't you dare forget Deku, your beneath me!" He declared before going to climb out of the ravine.

During this Izuku noticed the back of Katsuki's head was bleeding.

"Uhmm… Kacchan the back of your head… its ahh…" Izuku began.

"I said I was fine Deku, now leave me alone!" He shouted.

After fully climbing out of the ravine, he and his followers continued on through the forest. While they wanted to bring up Katsuki's injuries, they were too nervous due to what had happened to Izuku. Said green haired boy remained in the creek. A feeling of melancholy had come over him. _Why does Kacchan hate me? I was just trying to help him. I guess we really aren't friends anymore._ Izuku remained in the creek for a while letting the sorrow he felt sink in.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Nana Shimura was floating up right in darkness. She was in a deep sleep. Slowly her eyes opened.

"What the heck… I… I'm supposed to be dead." She expressed as she looked down at herself.

She examined every part of her. Doing so she saw that she was naked and possessed and ethereal form.

"I still am dead. But I'm not in the afterlife anymore." She noted.

Suddenly she felt a chill run down her non-existent spine. She turned to face something unknown. It was as if a creature of the darkness was reaching out to her. A monster whose face she could not see. She knew that it was what had dragged her out of the afterlife. She fled knowing she could not face it in her spiritual form. Tendrils of darkness came out grabbed her. They tried to pull her back, but she refused to yield. Through the strength of her will she broke free and continue to flee.

Soon the world around her became more clear. Lights which took on the form of people walked about at various levels. Nana realized she was seeing the souls of the living. The world was an empty void to her with no physical objects visible, but the soul of someone was visible. She had stopped to observe all of this, but only for a little. The monster was still hunting her and she need to flee.

She flew away as fast as she could but the monsters tendrils were slowly gaining on her. Finally, they caught her and began to drag her back. She refused to yield and continued to fight forward. Again she her will won out and she broke free, but just barely. Nana knew she wouldn't last another assault. So she kept flying in hopes of finding someway of saving herself. In that moment she saw a light bright and pure. She didn't know what compelled her, but right as the tendrils were about to grip her again, she reached out for it.

"Please… help me." She cried.

* * *

With Izuku…

It had been a while since Katsuki had left, and Izuku had remained in the creek. Suddenly he looked up to the sky. He didn't know why he did this but to him, it was as if someone up there was crying for help. He reached out his hand and felt someone grab it. He slowly brought his hands over his heart. While he could not explain it, it felt as though someone had come to abide in him.

Then a ripple went through out his body. He collapsed to his knees, his hands gripped on to his chest as an intense pain permeated throughout his body. He breathed heavy as his eyes began to dilate and sweat began to drip down his face. In the calm stream he saw his irises slowly shift from dark green to gray. He saw his eyes take on a sharper more feminine look with longer lashes. His skin became more fair, starting in his face before bleeding down across his body. A black color spread out from the roots of his hair traveling it's length to it's tips. As it did, his curls straightened out and his hair became more straight and gained a soft smooth texture. It hung down around his face, growing to a little past shoulder length. Izuku could only look on in shock as he saw his face take on a more feminine appearance, like that of a young girl.

"What's happening to me?" He questioned in a now higher pitch girly voice, earning a gasp from him when he heard it.

Soon the pain grew even more intense as his body began to shift. He cried out in pain. His body shifted into a slightly smaller more feminine form. Given his young age, it didn't change too much. However any change that did occur caused an intense pain to shoot through his being, each earning a cry. He thrashed about in the creek as pain continued to rack his body. After what felt like an eternity, the last of his masculinity faded into femininity. The newly turned girl panted as the pain finally began to subside. She slowly rose to her feet. She looked at her body with a look of shock and confusion.

"I'm… I'm a girl?" She expressed.

_'Hey kid are you alright?'_ She heard a woman ask.

"Huh?" She expressed she looked around in confusion. "Who's there, where are you?"

_'I'm right here.'_ The voice stated.

"Where?" Izuku asked again.

_'In your head silly.'_ The voice again spoke.

"My head?! But how did you get there?!" Izuku questioned.

_'You let me in remember?'_ The voice pointed out.

"Huh?" Izuku expressed.

She then remember the feeling she had before the transformation began.

"Ohhh… that was you I guess." Izuku noted. "Soooo… who are you?

_'Oh right I never introduced myself. My name's Nana Shimura. It's nice to meet you.'_ Nana stated.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Nana, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku returned.

_'Two things one drop the Miss, I feel like we're gonna be stuck with each other for awhile so just Nana will be fine. And two, I think you can just talk to me in your head, you don't need to talk out loud.' Like this. 'Yeah there you go. That'll save space.' Save space? What do you… nevermind. Anyways what happened, why did you need to get in my head?_

"Everyone spread out! The boss said she'd be here! The minute you find her execute her on site!" They heard a man shouted.

Izuku gasped. _'Looks like we'll have to save this conversation for later.' Wait what's going on? 'No time to explain just know that those are villains, they're probably after me. So by proxy you.'_

Izuku was about to shout. _'YOU HAVE TO STAY QUIET!'_ She clasped her hands over her mouth. _What do I do? 'You have to quietly try and escape. Preferably back to your home.' But what will I tell my mommy when I get there? 'Just worry about getting out of this forest without them finding out what you look like! I'll worry about what we'll tell your mom!'_ Izuku nodded. After making sure her now loosened shorts were on tighter, she slowly climbed to the top of the ravine. She peeked her head out to see who was around. She could see a few people searching through the trees. They were a pretty good distant from her, but they were directly in her path to go home.

She swallowed her fear. After looking to make sure no one was behind her, she climbed out of the ravine. She then hide behind a tree and peeked her head out. After making sure no one could see her, she moved forward a bit and hide behind another tree. She repeated this slowly moving away from the villains.

"Any sign of her yet!" She heard the man from before shout, but much closer.

Izuku gasped but quickly clasped her hands over her mouth to stop anymore sound. She slowly peaked out. Fear gripped her, right to her core. The man before her was clearly in his late twenties. He had a towering large figure that loomed over his subordinate. He wore a black german style World War Two trench coat over a white dress shirt. He also wore a pair of dark grey dress pants and black heavy boots. His hair was a short jet black and was slicked back. His back was to Izuku.

"Nothing yet Imperium Sir." One subordinate shouted.

"Well keep looking! The boss can only know the location of a bounding, he won't be able to track them afterwards." He added.

"Don't worry Sir, we'll find her." The subordinate replied.

The man nodded before beginning to turn around. Izuku's eyes widened and she quickly hid back behind the tree. The man's piercing gaze fell upon a sent of trees. The man's blood red eyes were fixated on this spot. Izuku could feel his presence smothering her. Sweet rolled down her face as she became short of breath. But she didn't dare make a sound. The man's gaze was fixated on a tree. He sent out a chain from his palm and it ripped through the bottom of the tree causing it to fall away from him. Save the scattering of a few forest creatures, nothing else happened.

"She must elsewhere." The man noted before heading along his way.

Izuku held her mouth in a vice grip to keep any sound from escaping. The tree that the man had fell was the one right next to where she was. She swallowed her fear and looked to see the man walking away from where she was hiding. Once she believed the man had gone far enough away, she double check to make sure no one was around before continuing her way out of the forest. She carefully weaved her way through the trees, being sure to remain hidden from any of the villains after her. After a long while, she finally exited the woods. Feeling she was finally out of danger, Izuku collapsed to her knees and breathed heavy.

"That was so scary." She expressed.

_'I know Izuku, you did a good job out there. That wasn't easy and you were very brave.'_

"Thanks…" Izuku breathed out.

After calming down she got back to her feet. _Who were those guys, and why are they after us? 'I'm not entirely sure. I have some ideas. For now though you need to get back home where it'll be safe. I'll explain to the best of my abilities on the way.' Okay._ Izuku got her bearings straight before heading towards her apartment. _So… 'So for the record I'm supposed to be dead.' DEAD! But your in my head now! 'I'm well aware. Anyways, whoever is in charge of those guys must have a quirk that allows him to draw the souls of the dead to return to the living and binding them to someone.' That's what happened to us right? 'Yes, well… kind of… I had broken away from him and bounded with you. I think if I didn't, he'd have put me in a vessel of his choosing.' Okay but why would he do that. Does binding a soul to someone do anything special? 'Try activating **[One for All]**.' **[One for All]**…_

Izuku looked down on her hands and focused. Sparks of energy ran across it for a brief second. _What the… 'That's**[One for All]**, it's one of two quirks I have. Now try using **[Float].**' Float? 'The name of my other quirk try focusing on a feeling of weightlessness'_ Izuku stopped and closed her eyes. She tried to make herself feel weightless. Soon she felt as though she was floating. She peaked a bit. Then her eyes widened in surprise as she saw herself floating in the air, though not more then a few inches off the ground. She turned off her quirk and her feet plopped back on the ground._ 'A bit weaker than when I had it, though that'll probably change with time and practice. But that means my hypothesis was correct. You now have access to my powers and likely can still use your own quirk.' But I am or was quirkless so how would we know. 'That'll have to stay a theory then, but in all likelihood that's why this villain's doing what he's doing.' So he's calling souls back to bind them to people to power them up. 'Essentially, yes.' But why would anyone do that unless he can control the people he binds souls to. 'That's probably the case or at the very least, causes them to be loyal to him. There's no reason he'd call back a past hero only for them to act as a distraction for his subordinates.' Yeah… I don't think I could focus on anything if someone was shouting in my head the whole time. But why try and… kill me…. Can't he just make me follow him like he does with the others? 'Probably since I broke away, he can't actually do that. He has to be the one to put them in a vessel for it to work that way. Because of this, he needed my soul to free again. I'm guessing at least.' But why would he do all of this? 'Money, power, the fun of it, there's a litany of reasons as to why he'd do such of thing.' Litanty? 'A long list of something' Oh… so how do we stop him? 'What do you mean? You're a child, you have no business getting involved in this. I'd do it myself but… I'm kind of stuck in your head.'_

"But I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Izuku shouted, drawing people's attention.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. Her face turned red as people gave her weird looks.

"S-s-s-sorry, I have a sentient quirk and we were having an argument and I got a little too agitated." She explained.

Everyone looked around, shrugged it off, and went about their business. Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief. _Gotta remember to keep my thoughts to myself. 'Nice save, anyways… I appreciate your desire to get involved but you don't have the legal let alone practical ability to get involved.' But there has to be something I can do! I want to be a hero! I want to help people! How can I say that at let something like this go by!_ The voice of Nana was silent in her head. _'Looks like I'm stuck with a real trouble maker. But your the kind of trouble maker I'd pick to hold **[One for All]**. If we want to do anything to stop them we'll need to train you up and get you at least a provisional hero license. In the meantime we can to some small time investigating, legally of course.' Wait so I'm… you mean I could be… 'A hero…'_

Izuku couldn't stop a bright beautiful smile from forming on her face. Tears of joy began to stream down her face. She rubbed them away. She could practically feel Nana's smile beaming in her head. She arrived at her house opened her door and shouted.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Who are you?" Inko questioned.

Izuku mind went blank, her mouth was agape slightly. Before her was her mother, looking at her in confusion.

"AAAhhhhhh…" She expressed.

* * *

Present day…

"After explaining things to my mom we were eventually able to get things squared away legally. That includes the changing of my name to Nana since Izuku isn't, and I quote my mother, 'the prettiest name for a now very pretty girl', and we went with Nana since she's now in my head, again my mom's idea." Nana explained.

"And people just went along with you just magically changing into a girl that looks almost identical to a now dead hero? And your newly acquired quirks." Aizawa questioned.

"It took some convincing. Though the fact that I look a lot like my mom now helped with that as well as distance myself from any relation to the original Nana." She added. "The quirk part was actually fairly easy. We just claimed I was a late bloomer and that my quirk had awoken a few days before my transformation. We went with the transferable one that increases my strength since it'd be harder to pin me to the original Nana with it. Some form of strength enhancement is extremely common when it comes to quirks so it's easier to wave off. The reason I'm using **[Float]** now is because one I don't need to worry about those after me when I'm in UA and two I have a way to explain it away when someone asks."

"I see. This all sounds a little farfetch, but it does explain how you know so much about me and my late master. It also explains why you were so hesitant to reveal anything about yourself in the times we met." All Might noted. "Also **[Float]** was my late master's quirk and it's function is similar to yours."

_I wish I could ask if her other quirk name is __**[One for All]**__, that'd basically prove that she's telling the truth without a shadow of a doubt. But Aizawa's here and he can't know of it. If she is telling the truth, her use of the term transferable quirk is likely her way of not revealing the full truth of its existence._

"It'd be nice to have Naomasa here, his quirk **[Lie Detector]** would help a lot in ascertaining the validity of your statements." He added.  
"Such a thing is unnecessary." Nezu stated. "There are certain cues and ticks you can see when people are lying. I noticed not a single one as she was saying anything. We can at least be certain she is not lying."

"Call it a woman's intuition, but I believe she is telling us the truth." Recovery Girl added.

"What of this max power of yours though? Why are you limited in such a way? I'd expect you to have access to her full power right from the start?" Aizawa questioned.

"Our theory is that it takes time for the body to adjust to its new powers. At first I could barely muster any power. Through a lot of training we've gotten up to point it is at today. However, for a temporary amount of time I can access the full power you mentioned. To do so I either (A), do it in the quick burst you all saw during the Entrance Exam and quirk assessment, or (B), I transform into what the original Nana would look like in her prime. That's were the two minute limit I have comes in. After two minutes have past I'll be forced back into my current form." Nana explained. "If I change back at about one minute I'll be fine to keep going, but if I go beyond that I'll be bedridden. If I push myself all the way to my two minute make I'll be beridden for 24hrs."

"That's quite the limit. Far worse than my three hour limit." All Might noted.

"To be fair as I master my power, the time limit will increase exponentially." Nana added.

"I see, well at least your smart in how you use it." Aizawa stated.

"Indeed, now I do believe you mentioned you've done your own investigations into all of this." Nezu brought up.

"Yes, though the only thing I really found out is that it's likely an organization called Spiritus. Being limited to what I can do legally prevents me from really finding anything of note." Nana pointed out.

"Legal or not, you should have left it to the police." Aizawa pointed out.

"I didn't think they'd believe me at the time, not like we had much to tell them at the time, and I didn't know of this Naomasa's quirk. I also didn't want to risk exposing myself to being potentially found out by Spiritus." Nana explained.

"A fair point… Since they are after your life, I can see why you'd want to make sure the truth of your change doesn't get out." All Might noted.

"But that brings us to the main question. What now?" Recovery Girl pointed out. "Spiritus may already be known to the police and heroes. But none of us expected them to be up to this."

"True, and there's also the fact that we have other villain factions likely popping up due to those who have also broken away." All Might added. "The country could be filled with super powered villains with multiple quirks and a second mind helping them along the way."

"If we are to fight such a threat. Then we must match these 'Bonded' with our own." Nezu noted. "Have you met any looking to become heroes like yourself yet Midoriya?"

Nana shook her head.

"Not yet, heck I've yet to really met a villain who is, as you say, a 'Bonded'. As far as I know I'm the only…" She began.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could respond, the door slowly opened and in stepped a red haired boy Nana recognized from class.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but I want to make sure she wasn't with the villains." The boy stated "But I didn't come in to say that, names Eijiro Kirishima and both Crimson Riot and I are ready and willing to help."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hoped you all enjoyed Nana's origins. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Til next time.


	7. Trials of Battle

Another chapter is finally here, after like six/seven months. Unlike many people during covid, I got even busier because I worked in food packaging, meaning I was an essential worker. As such all my stories took more time to get done. Anyways, the wait is over, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trials of Battle**

A 14 year old Eijiro sat in his room, an old video of Crimson Riot had just finished playing. Tears were streaming down his face. He wiped them away from his eyes as he donned a determined look. _'It seems you got the idea now kid!'_

"Huh?" He questioned.

He gritted his teeth as an intense headache racked his brain, as if something was behind shoved in his head. He gripped his head as his hair spiked up and turned bright red. After what felt like an eternity, the headache faded. He breathed heavy. _'Hey you alright kid?'_

"Yeah… I just got this random headache when a voice in my head…" He began.

Then realized he was talking to a voice in his head.

"Okay, I'm crazy, time to…" He began.

_'HOLD UP NOW! No need to go jumping to conclusions. You're not crazy, kid. I'm not sure what happened but we, for lack of a better term, fused.'_

"Oh yeah a voice in my head is talking to me. Obviously I'm perfectly sane." Eijiro replied.

_'Okay fair… but… … look in the mirror and see for yourself. I think your appearance changed to look similar to how I did.'_ Eijiro rolled his eyes, but went to do so. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. When he did, he noticed his hair was now bright red and spiky. He reached up and pulled on it lightly. _'See I told you.'_

"W-w-well maybe I'm just seeing things." He pointed out.

"Eijiro, who are you talking…" His mother began as she went to check on him.

He turned to her. She stopped when she saw his spiky red hair.

"Eijiro, did you dye your hair and spike it up?" She questioned.

"Uhhhhh…" He replied.

"It actually looks pretty good. Who knows maybe you'll have some luck with that Mina girl now." She pointed out. "Honestly if this is all you do in your rebellious phase I'll be happy."

She walked away leaving a dumbstruck Eijiro. _'Believe me now?'_

"Yeah… … say… you wouldn't happen to be Crimson Riot would you?" He questioned.

_'The one and only kid… kid? … … Kiiiiiid… hey kid…'_ Eijiro had passed out from shock.

* * *

Present day…

"And after making sure those villain guys didn't catch us, I was set on training to get into UA and get my hero license so I could work to figure out who was behind all of this. When I saw Midoriya here with the same transformation ability I was worried that one of the villains had snuck someone into the school but it looks like I was wrong." Eijiro noted. "Now… can you untie me please?"

He was currently sitting down wrapped tightly in Aizawa's binding cloth. Aizawa looked to the other's in the room.

"I believe he's safe to be released." Nezu stated. "There's little he can do here even if he was with Spiritus, which I doubt."

"Indeed, between myself and young Midoriya here, we should be fine." All Might added.

"Also it's incredibly unlikely Crimson Riot wouldn't have been able to break free like Nana did." Nana pointed out. "Breaking free of the quirk's hold has more to do with strength of will rather than physical strength."

"First let's confirm he in fact is bound with Crimson Riot. Think you can use both his and your original quirk sonny?" Recovery Girl added.

"Of course." Eijiro declared.

He hardened his face causing it to turn rock like. His forehead then turned a shiny black, hardening it even more.

"Hmm… he checks out as far as I'm concerned. Let's just be sure to keep a close eye on him until we can be sure he is trustworthy." She stated.

Aizawa was hesitant to do so, but eventually he undid his hold on Eijiro.

"I'll check his records to make sure they are legitimate. Ms. Midoriya can you talk to Ms. Ashido and confirm parts of what Mr. Kirishima here stated. No need to raise any unnecessary concerns or suspicions by me or one of the teachers talking to her." Nezu brought up.

"Oh… yeah I can do that." Nana replied.

"Good, we'll figure out what to do with you once we've seen if we can trust or not." Nezu stated. "In the meantime you are free to go about your business Mr. Kirishima. We don't have the evidence needed to warrant a constant surveillance outside of school grounds. But know you are always being watched the minute you step on to this campus." Nezu declared.

"Fine by me. Anything that gets you to trust me is fine by me." Eijiro stated.

"Good to know. Now why don't you and Ms. Midoriya run along home now. The school day is over so you'd best be going." Nezu stated.

With a nod, the two left, closing the door behind them.

"Is this really wise to let him go like that?" Aizawa questioned.

"Wise or not it doesn't matter. Without proper evidence of ill intent or wrongdoing we have no real legal power to harm him. The most we can do is keep an eye on him. Though, call it a hunch, I think he's telling the truth when he says he's on our side." Nezu replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see." All Might added.

* * *

The next day…

Nana sat in her desk eagerly awaiting the class that was coming next, more specifically the person teaching it. The door flew open.

**"I AM HERE!"** All Might declared. **"Coming in like a normal person!"**

He entered into the room in a way no normal person would. _'Oh Toshi…'_

"I can't believe we actually get to have All Might as a teacher!" One student exclaimed.

"This is gonna be awesome!" A Girl shouted.

"I think that's his silver age costume." Another student noted.

All Might marched into the room and stood before his students.

**"I'll be teaching Hero Basic Training."** He stated. **"As the name suggests, you'll be learning the basics of being a hero from this class. It'll also be netting you the most credits so best pay attention. But that's enough of that, let's get to today's lesson!"**

He pulled out a card with 'BATTLE' written on it.

**"Battle Training!"** He declared.

"Awwwww hell yeah…" Katsuki expressed with a viscous grin.

**"Of course we can't forget these."** All Might stated as he pressed a button on the device in his hand.

Panels in the wall slide out revealing numbered compartments.

**"Custom made costumes according to your quirk registry and the request forms you submitted."** All Might explained.

The whole class erupted into cheers.

**"After you change, head out to ground beta."** All Might ordered.

* * *

Later, the girls locker room…

"Hey Mina," Nana called.

"Hmmm?" The pink skin girl replied, turning to look at Nana.

"You know that Eijiro Kirishima guy right?" Nana questioned.

"We went to the same school, why, what do you want to know?" Mina questioned.

Nana was about to speak.

"Wait don't tell me! You've fallen for his manly charms and want to know what's a good way to hook up with him." Mina declared.

"What the… NO! He just looks familiar to me." Nana replied with a red face. "I just wanted to know if his hair was always like that or if he changed it at some point."

"Oh… Oooooh… I get yea…" Mina replied.

Nana facepalmed.

"There's nothing to get just… please answer the question." She pleaded.

"Suuuuuure there isn't… fufufufu… anywho, he dyed it and started spiking it up about a year ago. Before that he had black hair that spiked down not up. He did a pretty good job if you ask me, it almost looks natural" Mina answered. "So do you know him? Was it love at first sight? TELL ME!"

"There's nothing to tell he wasn't the same boy I was talking about. He just looked similar." Nana answered.

"Ooooohhh… riiiiiight… don't think you can fool me. Love Detective Mina knows love when she sees it and can tell a lie when it's involved in love."

Nana groaned. _Not, worth it. 'I like this girl.' Shut it Nana!_

* * *

Later…

Nana was one of the last students to enter into ground beta. She had based her hero outfit off of the original Nana's outfit, with some modifications to make it her own. She wore a dark green sleeveless top with thick black strips that ran along the sides of it. Her short shorts were similar colors and design. Around her waist was a short red cape that hung down to her knees and was attached to a gold buckle. She wore white boots that went to just below her knees and white gloves that went up to just below her elbows.

**"Now you all look like real heroes in training."** All Might noted.

"All Might sir, I noticed that this is the same area used in the entrance exam. Will we be doing cityscape maneuvers today?" Tenya questioned.

**"Nope we're moving two steps ahead. Today we'll be doing Indoor Anti-personnel Battle Training."** All Might explained. **"The villain battles you see are often outdoors. However, the most heinous villains tend to operate indoors. As such today's exercise will replicate that. You will split off into hero teams and villain teams and face off in two verses two combat."**

"So no basic training?" A girl with frog-like features questioned.

**"The best training is actual combat, and I don't mean those disposable robots from the entrance exam."** All Might explained. **"Now then…"**

He took out a piece of paper. _'Really Toshi, really'_

**"For this exercise, the 'villains' will be hiding a nuclear bomb in the hideout. The 'heroes' are tasked with securing it. The 'heroes' win by either capturing the 'villains' or securing the weapon before time runs out. Conversely, the 'villains' win by either capturing the 'heroes' or keeping the bomb safe until time runs out."** All Might explained. **"We will draw lots to decide your partners."**

"Is that really the best way?" Tenya questioned.

"You'll never know who you'll end up with out in the field so it makes sense." Nana pointed out.

"I see, pardon my interruption." Tenya expressed.

**"It's quite alright, now let's get to it!"** All Might exclaimed.

One by one everyone went up and claimed a lot. After a little waiting, Nana walked up to draw her lot. She reached in and pulled out a ball marked 'A' before walking away. _'A', if I remember correctly the person who also drew 'A' was…_ She looked up at a tall boy with six arms. He wore a tight blue tank top with three-pairs of white markings resembling eyes decorating it across his torso, connected at the top to a darker indigo-colored mask which covered his mouth and nose. He wore a blue belt with a larger golden circular design in its center. Below this he wears slightly baggy pants to match his shirt, two indigo lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots. He was holding the other ball with 'A' on it.

"Looks like we're partners, Nana Midoriya." She greeted while holding out her hand.

"Mezo Shoji, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Midoriya." He returned, shaking her hand."

After sometime the lots were drawn and the teams decided upon.

Team A: Nana Midoriya and Mezo Shoji

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Ochako Uraraka

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Eijiro Kirishima

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team F: Koji Koda and Toru Hagakure

Team G: Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Yuga Aoyama

Team I: Rikkido Sato and Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero

**"With that taken care, time to see who will go first."** All Might declared.

He reached into two bins, one labeled 'Heroes' the other 'Villains'. Out of the hero bin he pulled 'A' and out of the villain bin he pulled 'C'. Held them up for all to see.

**"Team 'A' as the heroes and team 'C' as the villains. Everyone else, come with me towards the Monitoring Room."** All Might stated.

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

**"The villain team will go in first. You'll have five minutes to set everything up before the match starts."** All Might added.

* * *

Later, in the hideout…

Eijiro helped his partner Momo put up steel beams to reinforce the entrances to the room the bomb was in. Momo had more developed features. Her long black hair was tied into a large ponytail.

"There, that should at least buy us some time." Momo noted as they finished their preparations.

"Yeah but those two are strong. It won't hold them back for long. Got a plan if they do get in?" Eijiro questioned.

"Yes, we'll use you as the frontline to soak of the damage and keep me safe while I attack from a range. Either we keep them pinned down enough to run out the clock or we go in and capture them when we've weakened them enough." Momo directed.

"Alright seems good to me." Eijrio noted. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hideout…

Nana and Mezo stood outside looking over the building's floor plan.

"If I had to guess they'd be somewhere on the fourth floor probably towards the center of it. In a room with not a lot of ways in." Nana noted.

"I'll be able to scout out the building and confirm where they are." Mezo stated, shifting his extra appendages into ears to demonstrate. "Once we've got their position we can proceed from there. Got any suggestions."

"Yes…" Nana replied. "They'll probably opt for hunkering down and running out the clock. In terms of raw combat power, we've got the upper hand, but their defensive capabilities and ability to stall us will prove troublesome. We'll want to try and rush them from two fronts. Momo's quirk is versatile but takes time, we can exploit that to take her down quirky before tag teaming Kirishima or just going for the bomb."

"So we stick together until we arrive at the room they're held up in and then split up from there." Mezo noted.

"Correct." Nana replied. "If all goes well this match will be ours."

"But no plan survives first contact with the enemy." He returned.

"Right you are." She expressed.

They stood in silence for a bit as they waited for the match to start.

"Out of curiosity why do you wear that mask?" Nana questioned.

"Oh, I made a little girl cry once when she saw my face. I don't like to cause people to feel sadness so I started wearing this to hide my face." He answered.

"Oh, that's kind of sad. Though it's nice to hear you're looking out for others in your own way." Nana replied with a smile.

_Told ya. 'In my defense it does look cool.' Won't argue with that. Honestly he's pretty good looking with that on. 'What's this Izuku. Have you found your special someone.' Acknowledging another's attractiveness has nothing to do with being in love with them._

**"Let the first match, BEGIN!"** All Might announced.

"Here we go." Nana noted.

The duo walked into the building with Mezo taking the lead. He transformed parts of arms into ears to scout out the building. After a little bit, he morphed one into a mouth.

"They're on the fourth floor towards the northern center, it seems like your prediction was fairly accurate." He stated.

"I see, keep your ears out so we can hear if they suddenly decide to move." She whispered.

Mezo nodded. They run forward at a moderately fast pace. They continued down the hallway. As they ran, Nana noticed something. The hallway they were running down seemed to go on forever.

"Shoji stop." She ordered as she stopped running.

Her partner did so.

"Something's off." She noted.

They looked to see the hallway in front of them be twisted around. Their eyes were wide in shock.

"W-what's going on?" Mezo questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Nana answered. "All Mights not saying anything, though it's more likely we've been cut off from him somehow."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Only thing we can do, keep going forward." She answered.

She started walking forwards. While hesitant, Mezo decided to follow her. As they walked along the twisted walkway, they followed it's winding path. Yet they never fell, even as they walked along the ceiling. Eventually they came upon an exit, which led to a large room. They were upside down on a platform. They looked around to see walkways, platforms and stairs in strange positions and angles, like they were in an MC Escher painting. They looked all around

"What the hell." Mezo voiced.

"Look, I see Yaoyorozu and Kirishima." Nana pointed out.

She pointed to another with Momo, Eijiro, and the bomb. They were looking around as confused as Nana and Mezo. They were sideways yet didn't fall down.

"HEY GUYS UP HERE!" She shouted.

They turned to look up to see Nana waving at them.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT!" She shouted.

"SAME TO YOU! ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" Eijiro shouted back.

"NOT A CLUE!" Nana shouted back. "JUST HANG ON WE'RE GONNA MAKE OUR WAY OVER TO YOU!"

"MIDORIYA ABOVE YOU!" Mezo shouted.

"Huh?" She expressed.

She looked up to see a man in black cloths and black cape descending towards her at a rapid rate, blades ready to impale her.

* * *

A that's a wrap, hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out. If you want me to be able to produce more content, please consider supporting me on subscribe star. (search zmanxv and the link is on my deviantart page). Til next time.


End file.
